¿Donde quedo el amor?
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sakura ha tenido mala suerte la mayor parte de su vida.Sasuke llega a su vida ¿El podra ser capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los malos momentos que vivio? ¿Podra hacerle recobrar las esperanzas de creer en el amor?
1. El comienzo de todo, cuando te conocí

Hola! n.n Gracias a Marijf22 que fue la primera en leer mi primer fic subido aqui xP, este pues ahora lo que les traigo es una adaptacion de una de mis peliculas favoritas *¬* Aqui les traigo dos capitulos en uno para que no sean tan cortos xD, espero lo disfruten.

Ya saben, Naruto no es mio T.T pero algun dia lo sera xD(Sigo soñando ¬¬U)

Titulo:"¿Dónde quedo el amor?"

Pareja: Sasuke Y Sakura

Resumen:

Sakura ha tenido mala suerte la mayor parte de su vida. Su madre la abandono, su padre murio, su novio la dejo embarazada, cuando su madre reaparece solo es para estafarla y largarse de nueva cuenta, ahora tendra que luchar por sacar a su hijo adelante, olvidando los sueños de amar a alguien. Sasuke llega a su vida ¿El podra ser capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los malos momentos que vivio? ¿Podra hacerle recobrar las esperanzas de creer en el amor?

¡A leer! n.n

.

.

.

.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Una mañana un tanto nublada para realizar un viaje largo. Sakura Haruno, una chica de 17 años con un exótico cabello rosa, ojos profundos color jade, su piel blanca y con un embarazo de 7 meses, nunca había tenido mucha suerte en la vida, no le había sonreído la buena fortuna; su madre abandono a su padre cuando tenia 7 años, su padre murió 7 meses después. El numero 7 se había convertido el peor de sus calvarios, ese numero era maldito para ella, excepto por lo del bebe porque lo amaba mucho. Su novio Itachi Uchiha pertenecía a una banda un tanto peligrosa, tenia el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos tan parecidos a la noche, un físico bastante bien hecho.

-Adiós madrina-se despedía de Kurenai Yuhi, una mujer de cabello negro, ojos rojos, guapa. Ella y su marido habían sido los encargados de criarla lo mejor posible, le habían dado educación y todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, excepto la universidad, no tenían tanto dinero como para solventar la carrera de medicina.

-Adiós, cuídate mucho-la mujer casi lloraba

-Lo hare, no te preocupes-se dirigió a su novio-¿podrías tomarnos una foto, Itachi?-

Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?

qué tengo que hacer para emporarte?

-¡Ah! ¡Esta bien! ¡Con tal de que ya nos vayamos!-tomo la cámara de muy mala gana y tomo la foto sin dar tiempo a que se colocaran con alguna cara sonriente

-¡Espera!-Exclamo la chica

-¡Ahora que!-esta situación le estaba hartando, el era de muy poca paciencia y mas cuando se trataba de Sakura-¡Sube al auto!-

Iban por todo el camino sin decirse palabra alguna...

-¡Que lindo!-Grito la ojijade

-Se puede saber ¿porque gritas?-Itachi estaba de muy mal humor

-Es que el bebe esta pateando-tomo la mano del hombre y la puso en el vientre-¿Lo sientes?-

-Si, si-Con tal de que se callara

Sakura se durmió el resto del camino, era agotador en su estado viajar sentada durante varias horas y eso era la mitad del camino apenas, si es que era posible. Se despertó en un gran bostezo.

-¿Donde están tus sandalias?-pregunto al ver a su novia descalza

-Me las saque porque me dolían los pies y...-Busco por todos lados y-¡Demonios!-Sus sandalias se habían caído por el agujero que tenia el auto

Divisaron una tienda comercial a lo lejos...

-Dame dinero, comprare unas nuevas-

-Claro, aquí tienes-le entrego el dinero a la chica

La chica caminaba por el lugar, para ser una tienda en medio de la carretera pues tenia bastantes productos y era muy amplia, se detuvo en el lugar donde fotografiaban a los pequeños

-¿Vas para el pueblo de Konoha?-Pregunto un hombre de cabello plateado, un cuerpo atlético y vestido de color negro con una mascara que le cubria medio rostro

-Eh...aun no lo se, por el momento estoy de paso-

-Bueno, bueno, cuando tengas a tu bebe ven a fotografiarlo conmigo ¿Vale? Soy Kakashi Hatake-

-Claro señor, Soy Sakura Haruno ¿Usted se dedica de lleno a la fotografia?-cuestiono la chica bastante interesada

-No, no, solo los fines de semana. Soy maestro en Konoha-

-¡Ah! Debe ser interesante-

-Si, lo es ¿como piensas llamarlo?-

-Midori si es niña o Tairi si es niño-

-Escucha niña, debes ponerle un nombre que simbolice todo lo que tu quieres que el sea o la virtud que posea. El poder también esta en el nombre-

-¿Himeko o Takeshi?-

-Buena elección, una princesa siempre sobresale y un hombre fuerte siempre logra grandes cosas-

-Debo irme, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-

Se dirigió a la caja registradora...la mujer verificaba la cantidad total

-Tenga-Sakura entrego el dinero-Disculpe ¿cuanto es?-

¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?

Y despierto para no encontrarte allí

-7.77 dólares-contesto la cajera

-¡¿que?-Salió corriendo desesperada en busca de su novio, el choche ya no estaba, se acerco lentamente y lo que hallo fue su pequeña maleta tirada en el pavimento. ¡El muy desgraciado la había abandonado a su suerte! Comenzó a llorar fuertemente

Es tan triste, una triste situación

¿Que culpa tuve yo?

Yo no se por que siempre el amor  
se va de mis manos  
yo no entiendo por que me enamoro si  
siempre fracaso  
son las penas de amor que me hacen  
el alma en pedazos  
solo sueño tener un amor que ahora  
bese mis labios

Cuando vendrá ese amor que comprendan mis penas y mis desengaños

-disculpe, olvido sus cosas-la cajera le entrego las compras-¿Se siente bien? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-No, gracias, nadie puede ayudarme-

La cajera se alejo con cierta nostalgia, no todos los días se veía a una mujer llorando y no saber como ayudar.

Toda su vida siempre había sido un destrozo y ahora que todo podía cambiar se presentaba sola, hundida y sin nadie que le tendiera la mano. ¿Ella no merecía ser feliz o que?

Al menos que esto fuera un cambio drástico en su vida y...algo nuevo les deparara el destino.

Todo era tan confuso hasta ese momento, estaba desesperada, cualquiera lo estaría en su situación, incapaz de actuar de alguna forma y solucionar su problema. Su cabeza le dolía de tanto darle vuelta al asunto. ¡No sabia como demonios se había hecho novia de Itachi Uchiha!... ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo recordaba! Su "amiga" Konan le había dicho que conocía a alguien verdaderamente guapo y que concordaba con la personalidad de ella, nunca imagino que ese "príncipe azul" que ella soñaba terminaría siendo el líder de una banda llamada Akatsuki, nunca se atrevió a terminarlo por temor a que le hiciera daño a ella o cualquiera de sus seres queridos. Ahora tenia un bebe del cual cuidar.

-No temas bebe-Acariciaba con dulzura su vientre, este bebe seria algo gran. A partir de ahora dejaría atrás el amor hacia alguna pareja y se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su hijo

Camino un par de kilómetros hasta llegar al pueblo de Konoha, se sentó en una pequeña parada de autobuses, estaba verdaderamente exhausta por su recorrido

-¡Querida niña!-Una mujer de 50 años y de un cuerpo bastante cuidado para su edad le abrazaba sin previo aviso. Era una mujer rubia de ojos color miel-Soy tu madrina de bautismo...Soy Tsunade Sonaru, tu madre era la prima de mi difunto esposo Dan, mi hija Shizune es tu prima pero eso es una larga historia-La mujer vio la cara de Sakura que no tenia ni la menor duda de que era todo ese asunto que escucho-¡Bah! Cierto, como te acordaras de mi si tan solo contabas con 4 años cuando te deje de ver-

-¿U...Usted me conoce?-

-Pues que yo sepa estoy hablando con la misma Sakura Haruno de cabello rosa y ojos verdes del pasado, no has cambiado nada-

-Creo que si se refiere a mi-Sonrió un poco a pesar de la confusa situación

-Toma-Le entrego a la jovencita una pequeña planta, era una flor de cerezo creciendo, una canasta con varios obsequios y una agenda

-Nunca había visto una flor de cerezo en mi vida-

-Eso esta muy claro, el lugar en donde tú naciste es bastante árido como para que alguna de estas hermosas flores dieran su bello paisaje, son muy comunes por aquí, tu madre conoció a tu padre aquí, es por eso tu nombre. Escucha, ahora tengo algo de prisa pero en la agenda puedes localizarme y pedir ayuda, soy doctora y puedo monitorear tu embarazo con sumo cuidado-

-Tomare en cuenta su propuesta...gracias-

-No hay porque-Tsunade subió a su camioneta-¡Adiós!-Tan rápido como llego se había ido

Una idea un tanto loca cruzo por su mente, podría utilizar el centro comercial como refugio hasta que encontrara algo "mejor" para vivir. Los rayos anaranjados surcaban el cielo, estaba atardeciendo. Camino de vuelta esos kilómetros, la tienda ya estaba completamente cerrada a esas horas. Examino el lugar y ¡Bingo! Una puerta de la bodega se hallaba abierta.

Así pasaron algunos días, y ahora la misma rutina se repetía, se bañaba en los baños públicos del centro comercial muy temprano, se colocaba el primer vestido de maternidad de los aparadores, metía alimento en su mochila, un libro, su planta y salía antes de ser vista por alguien más. Caminaba hasta llegar a Konoha, tenia un parque hermoso donde contemplar todo a su alrededor, comenzó a notar algo extraño...su flor de cerezo se marchitaba día con día, no crecía ni un solo centímetro. Necesitaba ayuda y ¡Recordó que una biblioteca se hallaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí!

Lo que no podía creer era que una biblioteca pública pudiera estar en una enorme mansión ubicada en lo que todos conocían como "El barrio Uchiha", pertenecía a una familia adinerada, la más adinerada de todo el pueblo. Entro por el gran portón, había un enorme y hermoso jardín, en una puerta decía "Biblioteca pública". El lugar tenía un cierto aspecto tenebroso, ni una sola persona aparte de ella estaba en busca de algún libro.

Abrió la puerta y esta rechino, le dio un cierto escalofrió. ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando! Era un joven de 22 años, alto, de hombros anchos, unos muy atrayentes ojos negros, tez blanca, facciones bastante finas, cabello negro con unos mechones azules que solo se reflejaban con la poca luz que entraba en el lugar. ¡Ese era sin duda alguna el mejor ejemplar masculino que había visto en toda su vida! Aunque cierta tristeza invadió a la chica, el se parecía mucho a_ Itachi_, es como si fuesen hermanos o algo por el estilo.

-Buenos días, buscaba un libro sobre flores o plantas, cualquiera me servirá-

Los orbes negros se posaron en sus orbes color jade, ahora entendía porque no había gente por ese lugar, la mirada de aquel chico era bastante fría como si se tratase de un tempano de hielo.

-Cl...A...claro-Se dirigió fugazmente a un estante y tomo el primer libro que parecía tener la información exacta-Es...este te servirá-La chica pudo jurar que se le había lanzado el libro

-Gracias-Se sentó muy tranquila en una mesa, sin dejar de observar al chico que daba vueltas por todos lados

-Hmp-

-...-¿que era ese "Hmp"?-Musgos y helechos, Polinización, Bulbos y rizomas, Hongos, Plantas tropicales-

Así paso largos minutos mencionando cada tema y el dueño de la biblioteca pareció molestarle el que hablara en "voz alta".

-Hmp-¡Demonios! ¡De nuevo ese monosílabo!

_**¡Sha! ¡Con que este sexy adonis vuelva a decir Hmp, juro que lo mataremos! Aunque seria una lastima matarlo**_

_No voy a matarlo_

_**¡Eso lo dices porque te ha fascinado!**_

_Ni de broma me vuelvo a enamorar, ahora solo esta mi bebe_

_**¡Ja! ¡Esa ni tú te la crees! Por alguien como este sexy bibliotecario yo me olvido de todo y me vuelvo a enamorar ¡Al diablo Itachi Sakurita! ¡Aprovechemos a este hombre!**_

_¡No eres mas que una pervertida!_

_**¡Querrás decir somos! Jajajajajaja**_

Eso fue lo que la pelirosa escucho muy dentro de si, esa chillona vocecilla que salía de vez en cuando, claro, quien mas debía ser, era su conciencia o su inner como comúnmente se refería.

-¿Pusiste...algo de atención a...lo que dije?-

-No, lo siento, estaba pensando en...otra cosa-Se sonrojo un poco al recordar porque no había puesto atención

-Ok-Gruño de puro enojo-¿Que tipo de información buscas?-

-Pues quiero saber todo sobre las Flores de cerezo y algo mas sobre su cuidado, mi pobre planta esta muriendo-

-Eso es fácil, necesitas que...este en un muy buen jardín, aunque aquí en este pueblo estas plantas son muy comunes ¿No tienes jardín en el lugar donde vives? ¿Le has regado agua por las mañanas? ¿Le has colocado abono?-

-No, me acaban de regalar esta plantita y...-

-Pídele a quien te la regalo que simplemente...te la cuide-

-Es una excelente idea, gracias-

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo!-El grito de una mujer los saco de su apenas iniciada plática

-Co...continua-El ojinegro salió corriendo mientras a toda marcha subía por las escaleras

Salió con algo de prisa del lugar...

Más tarde...

-Es una pena que en el lugar que vivas no te admitan las plantitas y mucho menos estas que están por doquier-Se lamentaba Tsunade

-Pues si pero reglas son reglas, no se preocupe, vendré todos los días, es una promesa-

-Te creo Sakura, se que no faltas a tu palabra, será en otra ocasión que conozcas a Shizune-

-Si-

Pasaron los días lentamente, Sakura no tenia ni idea pero ir a la biblioteca se le convirtió en un hábito, llegaba desde temprano y sobre el mediodía tomaba su mochila y se retiraba.

_**Luego no digas que no es amor**_

_¡Cállate!_

_**No me callaré, ¡Es amor! ¡Es amor! ¡Es amor!**_

Aunque pareciera extraño para todos, Sasuke esperaba ansioso la llegada de la pelirosa, así como desde el primer día en que la vio, sus orbes verdes destellaban como ningunos otros y opacaban cualquier estrella fugaz. Por lo que el Uchiha calculaba y si su visión normal no fallaba, Sakura daría a luz en los próximos días, de alguna forma se sentía alegre, era un pequeño ser que saldría el vientre de la mujer mas hermosa que el había visto. Definitivamente...como un tonto se había enamorado de la chica con la cual solo cruzaba 4 o 5 palabras por mucho. Nunca se había sentido así como un...acosador, pero eso era en ese momento ante los ojos de todas las personas que lo vieran seguir a la chica de cabellos rosados, gracias a Kami esas personas no estaban pero de que la estaba siguiendo eso no había duda.

Le pareció un tanto extraño que la joven saliera de la aldea, del pequeño pueblo y donde ella vivía era en... ¡¿El centro comercial?

Estando sola allí eso no traería nada bueno, eso también era seguro.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Merece un review? Porque espero que si xD

Cuidense Mucho! Hasta el proximo Cap!


	2. Mi salvación y ¿Tú de nuevo, mamá?

Hola! n.n Gracias a todos por sus comentarios n.n jejeje uhm pues aki les traigo el segundo capitulo :P, espero que lo disfruten, recuerden que estoy subien dos capitulos en uno jeje

Ya saben, Naruto no es mio T.T pero algun dia lo sera xD(Sigo soñando ¬¬U)

Titulo:"¿Dónde quedo el amor?"

Pareja: Sasuke Y Sakura

Resumen:

Sakura ha tenido mala suerte la mayor parte de su vida. Su madre la abandono, su padre murio, su novio la dejo embarazada, cuando su madre reaparece solo es para estafarla y largarse de nueva cuenta, ahora tendra que luchar por sacar a su hijo adelante, olvidando los sueños de amar a alguien. Sasuke llega a su vida ¿El podra ser capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los malos momentos que vivio? ¿Podra hacerle recobrar las esperanzas de creer en el amor?

¡A leer! n.n

.

.

.

.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Las luces de la gran ciudad brillaban en todo su esplendor, bares abiertos, restaurantes, lo primero ya lo había resuelto...deshacerse de la molesta de Sakura, ese era hasta hacia unos días su mayor impedimento. Ahora podría gozar de su vida como quisiera. Itachi entro en una oficina, necesitaban un cantante y el era muy bueno en eso.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Me pregunto que serás mi bebe?-Acariciaba su vientre-¿Sabes un pequeño secreto?...Me ha comenzado a gustar alguien...pero no se lo confesare...primero estas tú...no pienso volver a sufrir, menos cuando te tengo a ti-El bebe le dio una pequeña patadita-Oye-Comenzó a reírse, el bebe parecía estar enojado, aunque no sabía exactamente el porque

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si que estas un poco loco amigo, mira que seguirla, nunca lo creí de ti Sasuke-

Le "reclamaba" un rubio ceniza, ojos azules, atlético, con marcas zorrunas en su rostro, alto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contaba con 22 años. Era Naruto Uzumaki

-Hmp-Contesto Sasuke

-Primo, no...Es que...apoye a Naruto...pero ¿Seguirla? ¿Porque?-

Hablaba una ojiperla de color de cabello muy parecido al de Sasuke, era una mujer muy hermosa. Esta chica se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga, era la esposa de Naruto y prima de Sasuke. Tenía 20 años.

-Créeme que ni yo mismo lo se pero creo que mi decisión de seguirla fue algo acertada. Vive en el centro comercial y esta a punto de tener un hijo, es peligroso que este allí, nadie podría auxiliarla en el parto-

-Y como buen héroe, saliste tu-Bromeo el rubio

-En...ese caso...es bueno que...estés al pendiente, nunca esta de más la ayuda-Propuso Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se levanto a media noche, de repente sentía como la temperatura del ambiente, tenia sed y además tenia muchas ganas de ir al baño, se sentía terrible. Tal vez caminar un poco le ayudaría, camino tan solo unos metros cuando ¡No podía sucederle todo eso a ella! ¡La fuente se le rompió! ¡Ahora si que lo entendía! ¡El dolor que sentía eran las contracciones! ¡Su bebe quería nacer ahora! ¡Ayuda!

Camino mas a prisa, no tenia tiempo que perder, ya no pudo dar un paso más, se desvaneció en un pasillo, alzo sus orbes verdes y estos se llenaron de terror, el pasillo en el que se encontraba era el número 7. ¡Se movería de allí a toda costa! ¡Arrastrándose llego al pasillo 9!

-Ayuda... ¡Ah! Necesito ayuda-Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por tanto llanto-por...por...favor-

Fue entonces cuando una de las grandes ventanas del centro comercial se rompió en mil pedazos. Un sujeto entro con facilidad...

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la delgada cortina de la ventana, no la dejaba seguir durmiendo plácidamente en la cómoda cama. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Una cortina delgada? ¡¿Una ventana? ¡¿Y una cama?

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, estaba en una esplendida habitación de al parecer un hospital, lo que su mente aun no podía comprender era que estaba rodeada de ramos de flores, una hermosa carriola, un portabebés, mucha ropa pequeñita, biberones, pañaleras con muchos pañales y demás.

-Valla, veo que al fin despiertas-

Sakura se giro lentamente, una rubia vestida de enfermera, de ojos azules y que a notar por su físico parecía más una modelo que una enfermera del lugar. Contaba más o menos con 26 años.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka, la enfermera que te cuidara durante todo lo que el resta del día hasta mañana en la mañana que sea tu alta-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Has tenido a todos los televidentes con la mirada sobre ti, no todas las mujeres son madres en un centro comercial a media noche-

-No tenía otra opción-

-Vengo en un momento, iré por tu bebe-Salió a toda prisa y regreso lentamente con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos-Es un niño muy hermoso, se parece al padre...aunque reconocí más al pequeño porque tiene tu frente enorme-

-Un niño...-

_**¡Un bebe hermoso! ¡Espera Sakurita! ¡Es hermoso pero se parece al padre? ¡El no conoce a Itachi! ¡¿O si? ¡Tenemos que resolver esto ahora! ¡Espera! ¡Frente como la nuestra! ¡Esto es grabe!**_

-¿Al padre? ¿Que padre?-

-¿Como que, que padre? No me mientas-Decía la rubia-No puedo creer que aun niegues que el papá es Sasuke Uchiha y que además te ayudo a tener a su hijo, eres una suertuda y lo de tu frente es broma-La rubia comenzó a reírse

-¡Uf! El papá no es el...no tengo nada que ver con Sasuke Uchiha y por lo del parecido pues no tendría ni idea-

-¡Aaah! Ya me había emocionado, serian una linda pareja-La rubia se sumió en sus propios pensamientos-Tu bebe-Se lo entrego con sumo cuidado

-Es tan hermoso...-

Se quedo boquiabierta era idéntico a...¡Sasuke Uchiha! Sus mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de cabello, sus mismas facciones, solo la nariz era como la de ella, el bebe se aferraba a ella, un bostezo la hizo percatarse que su bebe abriría sus parpados, sus ojitos eran de color jade como los de ella.

-Es tan lindo-Sus lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas-Así debe ser el amor maternal-

-Si-

-Había esperado a este pequeño desde hace mucho-Lo abrazo con mucha sutileza, sentía un calor en el pecho, su pequeño estaba sano y sin duda era muy hermoso.

-Es realmente lindo-

-Disculpa que te diga todo esto, seguramente todavía no eres mamá si aun eres muy joven-

-¡Oh! Por favor, tu eres mas joven que yo, tienes 17 años y si se de ese tema puesto que tengo a 5 pequeñines corriendo todo el día en mi casa-Contesto tranquilamente la rubia enfermera-Mi hijo Inoichi Yamanaka de 9 años, mis hermosas gemelas Kaede y Aiko Nara de 8 años, mi Sasori Sabaku No de 6 años y Daichi Hyuuga de 4 años-

La joven madre Haruno no cabía de la sorpresa, los hijos de Ino tenían diferente apellido y debido a eso ya tenía la muy grande sospecha de que eso traería una larga y divertida conversación Con la Yamanaka...

Las cortinas se movían lentamente...la situación estaba bastante calmada por el momento, era extraño pero se sentía tan feliz de haber recibido a ese pequeño niño en el mundo, tan frágil como su hermosa madre, un orgullo que no olvidaría jamás, aun no comprendía como el pequeño era tan idéntico a el, era algo imposible encontrar el "porque" del parecido, ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, como si el fuese el padre...

-Vamos Sasuke, has estado todo el día viendo las cortinas como si fuesen los mas interesante del mundo, de veraz-Exclamo Naruto

-Es que no comprendo porque se parece tanto a mi-

-No exageres, es un niño que tiene unas características físicas tuyas y es simplemente eso, no siempre tienes que estar buscando un porque, olvídalo-

-Me es imposible-

-Lo que es imposible es estar entablar una conversación contigo-

-A estas horas debe haber despertado y conocido ya a su hijo...-

-Y aquí vamos de nueva cuenta...-Suspiro Naruto, ya estaba aburrido de no poder sacarle otro tema a su amigo Uchiha

_La noche comenzaba a tomar un intenso color negro, mas que el de las noches normales, los relámpagos comenzaban a hacer su aparición y con ellas las primeras gotas de agua..._

_Sasuke llevaba un buen rato ayudando a la pelirosa, era extraño que una mujer primeriza tuviera a su hijo de una manera fugaz, comúnmente sabia de las mujeres que tardaban un día entero esperando entre contracciones y gritos a sus herederos..._

_Ya no sabia que mas hacer para mantener a la chica consiente, no era bueno que se desmayara, un quejido de Sakura lo saco de su trance..._

_-¡Aaah!...-_

_Y se escucho un llanto..._

_El mas hermoso sonido de todos...._

_El bebe había nacido ya..._

_Dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa pero ella estaba desmayada, en definitiva...ella era MUY frágil, verifico que el bebe estuviera sano, y si que los estaba, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, era una pequeña replica de el_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Si, así fue como pase toda mi vida-Platicaba la ojijade-¿Y tu, Ino?-

-Pues...recuerdo que mi novio Sai, el padre de mi hijo Inoichi me decía que yo era su adoración y que jamás me abandonaría, justo el día en que yo estaba por decirle de mi embarazo el sin nada de delicadeza me dijo que era gay, no lo pude creer en ese momento, ahora no es tan gay como decía serlo puesto que esta saliendo con una chica de 17 años. A mi padre le dio casi un infarto al saber que estaba embarazada, casi estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Sai pero de alguna forma no lo quise así, lo hecho hecho estaba-

-Valla...

-Después, acababa de tener a mi hijo y mi mejor amigo Shikamaru me brindo su completa amistad, una cosa llevo a la otra y nacieron mis hijas Aiko y Kaede, un año después de Inoichi. Aun que después las cosas no resultaron como las esperábamos y nos separamos, yo intente saber porque no funcionaban, cuando lo averigüe era porque el estaba saliendo con otra chica...Temari, están en planes de boda por el momento-

-Hay que notar que si te brindo mucha "ayuda"-Ino comenzó a reírse

-Las gemelas son su adoración, para mi eso es lo importante, ellas están muy orgullosas de llevar el apellido Nara-

-Me imagino que si, deben ser muy parecidas a ti-

-Digamos que es una combinación perfecta de ambos-

-Deben ser preciosas, unos angelitos sin duda alguna-

-Si-

-Continua hablando-

-Claro. Después del nacimiento de ellas, se me ocurrió la "gran" idea de buscarles el padre perfecto, me resulto mal, conocí a Gaara Sabaku No, termine rápidamente mi relación con el, las cosas no fueron tanto así como espere, el no me amaba a mi, amaba a una de sus alumnas...Matsuri, lo malo fue que cuando terminamos yo quede embarazada, se hace cargo de mi hijo Sasori, el quiso casarse conmigo pero no quise atarlo, es justo que el sea feliz con la mujer que ama y al mismo tiempo que disfrute de su hijo-

-Tienes razón, tampoco hubiera sido justo para ti, eres una persona increíble, una madre incondicional como para atarte a un hombre que no te amaba...¿Tu lo amas?-

-Claro que no, un poco mas tarde me di cuenta que todo era simple cariño, solo eso, Además que no me metí con el chico mas indicado para mantener una relación, Gaara es hermano de Temari, la prometida de Shikamaru-

-Wow...eso si fue una verdadera coincidencia-

-Fue una situación realmente incomoda pero ahora se a tornado mas relajada para mi-

-Me alegro...-

-Mi ultimo intento de encontrar el padre perfecto fue con Neji Hyuuga, el padre de Daichi, aunque allí si aprendí mi lección, eso me enseña a mantenerme serena. Resulta que después de que nació Daichi, seguimos juntos hasta que el quiso separarse puesto que estaba enamorado de la prometida de su mejor amigo llamado Lee, en un principio me sentí decepcionada pero después feliz, el me enseño muchas cosas, el no dejarme vencer y luchar sola por alcanzar mis objetivos, a no depender siempre de alguien. Me alegra mucho mas a saber que esa chica...Tenten también lo amara, todo salió bien para ellos, Lee les confeso estar enamorado de alguien mas, les dejo el camino libre para realizar su amor. Hoy, Neji y Tenten están casados-

Tal vez un poco de lo que Ino le había dicho le había ayudado, eso le enseñaba a no rendirse jamás, a luchar por su hijo, el seria su fortaleza, su cometa lleno de luz para alcanzar la felicidad, se esforzaría al cien por ciento para alcanzar sus objetivos...

-¿Que son todas aquellas cartas?-

-Están dirigidas a ti, son por lo del nacimiento de tu hijo, felicitaciones y muchas cosas mas-

-¿Puedo leerlas?-

-Claro, después de todo...son tuyas-

Sakura ya llevaba un muy buen rato leyendo y leyendo cartas...

-Este solo es un sobre en blanco pero tiene 500 dólares-

-Es bastante bueno-

-Continuemos leyendo un poco mas-

Sakura veía de vez en cuando a su bebe, estaba muy dormidito, era simplemente, estaba sano, tenia todo el amor de ella, su pequeño apretaba las cobijitas con fuerza, seria un niño muy tranquilo...

-Oye...esta te gustara...-Exclamaba Ino

-¿Que dice?-Cuestiono Sakura muy interesada

-¡Oh! Vamos, te hará llorar-

-Ya lo veremos, Yamanaka-

_**Hola Sakura Haruno.**_

_**Nosotros no somos una familia rica, así que no podemos enviarte un regalo para tu pequeño hijo. Pero de todo corazón estamos deseando que tu bebe este sano, que llene tu vida de alegría, que llene tu corazón con sonrisas y abrazos que jamás borraras de tu memoria. Te sentirás dichosa de disfrutar cada uno de sus pasitos y de sus primeras palabras...**_

Así continuo la carta, a cada palabra que avanzaba era cargada de mas sentimiento...

-¿Sabes, Ino? Envíales los 500 dólares-

-Uhm...me parece una idea perfecta-

-Ahora veamos esta carta-Decía la ojijade-Debe ser algo muy bueno porque hasta trae una biblia-El libro era simplemente hermoso, un detalle sin igual-Y dice...

_**Tu bebe es una abominación para la raza humana, es mejor que no hubiera nacido...**_

Sakura no quiso seguir leyendo, esa carta era terrible...

-¿Que sucede Sakura?-Cuestiono la rubia, tomo la dichosa carta en sus manos, comenzó a leerla-Son unas personas tan estúpidas, no hagas caso-Tiro la carta

-Fukuoka, nunca se me ocurrirá visitar ese lugar-

-Tienes razón, esa ciudad no debe tener personas con buenas intenciones, como se les ocurre enviar una carta con ese tipo de opiniones, es mejor no que no enviaran ese tipo de correspondencia-

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estas jugando con eso?-Criticaba Hinata-Debes estar bromeando, te estas volviendo loco primo-

-Hmp-Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y le dio un sorbo a su café-¿Cuando me has visto bromear?-

-Conozco esa vos Hina-chan y créeme, el no esta bromeando. ¡Esta hablando enserio!-Gritaba el rubio-Te estas volviendo muy loco Sasuke, das miedo-Le golpeo en la espalda-Siempre supe que eras un idiota-

-Naruto, te puedo hacer una pregunta, de esto dependerá tu futuro-El rubio asintió-¿Tu estas empeñado en dejar a Hinata viuda? Porque créeme que estas ganando puntos para ir directo al cementerio-

-Jajajajajaja. No me causas gracia alguna Sasuke-Respondió el rubio

-Solamente les estoy avisando ya que son mi familia, son las personas mas allegadas a mi, con las que converso mas y ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Entendido? Esta mas que decidido eso del apellido-

-Si les avisaras a todos los de la familia pues entonces también estaría la familia Uchiha que incluye a tu tío Obito, tu tía Rin y tu prima Tenten; en la familia Hyuuga tendríamos a tu tío Hiashi, tu tío Hizashi, tu prima Hanabi y tu primo Neji-Explico el matrimonio

-Por si no me escucharon, lo volveré a recalcar, mis familiares mas allegados, con los que mas hablo-

-Si con los que "hablo" te refieres a tus Hmp, tus hn y tus si o no pues si, somos las personas con las que mas hablas-

Sasuke miro a Hinata, no creía como su hermosa prima, aquella chica que había heredado toda la belleza de su madre hubiese cometido la gran "tontería" de casarse con el idiota mas grande del mundo que irónicamente era su mejor amigo. Tal vez el también era idiota al tener un amigo como Naruto...

-En eso no hay discusión-Expuso Hinata mientras buscaba un libro en los estantes-Espero que tengas suerte con Sakura, puede que acepte, los rumores que corren por todo Konoha no serán fáciles de aplacar, al menos te has quitado del cuello un poco a las mujeres que andan sobre ti-

-Hmp-

.

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Sakura se encontraba dormida, Ino se había llevado al pequeño bebe a los cuneros, no sin antes de que la rubia le insistiera en que nombre llevaría el pequeño, aun no sabia que nombre tendría el pequeño pero eso lo decidiría después...

-¿Sakura? ¿En verdad eres tu? ¿Hija?-

Esa voz la conocía a la perfección, muy a pesar de no escucharla desde hacia 10 años, conocía esa voz melodiosa, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa no sin antes que estos se llenaran de muchas lagrimas...

-¿Madre?-

-Soy yo pequeña...-Una mujer bastante parecida a ella, las mismas facciones, el mismo color de piel, delgada, el cabello rosado aunque la única diferencia fuesen los ojos azul cielo de aquella mujer a comparación de los suyos que eran verdes

A ella volvían todos esos recuerdos...toda su infancia, por mas que durante años extrañase a su madre, no podía olvidar que por culpa de aquella cruel mujer su padre había muerto de sufrimiento, su padre, aquel hombre que a pesar de pasarse el mayor tiempo en sus "vicios siempre hallaba tiempo para abrazarla, para hacerla reír, para hacerle olvidar que su madre no estaba para consolarla por las noches después de una pesadilla...

Aquella mujer le miraba con ¿Dulzura?...

_**¡Sha! ¡¿Como se atreve a vernos a la cara después de tanto tiempo? ¡Es una maldita hipócrita!**_

_Es mi madre, necesito platicar con ella_

_**¡¿Madre? ¡¿Que demonios estas diciendo? ¡¿Como la puedes llamar así después de lo que hizo? Te abandono y aun así quieres hablar?**_

_Pero..._

_**Nada de peros, dime ¿En cuanto ella se fue, quien te consoló?**_

_Mi padre_

_**¿Quien te tranquilizo en las noches de tormentas y pesadillas?**_

_Mi padre_

_**¿Quien te abrazaba y te decía te quiero sin que se lo pidieras?**_

_Mi padre_

**_¿Quien se merece las consideraciones? ¿Quien sufrió cuando esa mujer se fue con otro?_**

_Mi padre_

_**¿Entonces?**_

_Hablare con ella..._

_**¡Ah! ¡Sakura! Es por eso que suceden estas cosas...**_

_No saldré lastimada_

_**¡Sakura! Tu no aprendes**_

_Tengo un presentimiento_

_**¡Ah! ¡Di lo que quieras! Pero si luego sales lastimada no llores, ya vez que hasta ahora tus "presentimientos" no han sido para bien. El estúpido de Itachi te abandono, no has tenido un lugar donde vivir y para rematar, has tenido al pequeño en un centro comercial...**_

_No era necesario que me lo recordaras_

_**Te lo digo por tu bien**_

_Pues mejor no digas nada_

_**¡Ah! Esta bien, ya no te diré de nada pero no llores después**_

_Ya te dije que no llorare_

Había veces en que odiaba esa vocecilla...

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Si?-

-Estabas distraída-

-Lo lamento...-Su mirada se poso frente a la mujer mayor-¿Y que hay de tu vida? Cuando te largaste de casa fue para casarte ¿O me equivoco? Supongo ya no eres una Haruno-

-Tienes razón. ya no soy mas una Haruno, ahora soy una Tahakeshi y cumplí todas mis ambiciones, tengo una buena familia bastante estable, te vi en televisión y quiero que vallas con nosotros, tu bebe incluido-

¿Aquella mujer hablaba enserio?

-¿Se te ha olvidado todo lo que me hiciste a mi y a mi padre?-

La mujer desvió la mirada...

-No, de hecho pensé mucho en venir y proponértelo, pero quiero rectificar mi error y que mejor que llevándote conmigo-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Por supuesto-

Y después de mucho tiempo, ambas mujeres se abrazaron, después de tanto tiempo, no sabia como había soportado sin abrazarla, mas desde que murió su padre. Sakura rompió en llanto, su madre al fin le brindaba el apoyo que necesitaba. Su bebe tendría una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pasaron un largo rato hablando, una platica de mujer a mujer, de madre a madre y mas importante, de madre a hija...

-¿Y ese sobre?-Cuestiono la mujer mayor mientras señalaba el sobre de dinero

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Dejen reviews! recuerden k no es necessario tener una cuenta! n.n


	3. Acercamiento y un secuestro

Hola! n.n Gracias a todos por sus comentarios n.n jejeje Ando a escondidas azi k no contare mucho xD

Ya saben, Naruto no es mio T.T pero algun dia lo sera xD(Sigo soñando ¬¬U)

Titulo:"¿Dónde quedo el amor?"

Pareja: Sasuke Y Sakura

Resumen:

Sakura ha tenido mala suerte la mayor parte de su vida. Su madre la abandono, su padre murio, su novio la dejo embarazada, cuando su madre reaparece solo es para estafarla y largarse de nueva cuenta, ahora tendra que luchar por sacar a su hijo adelante, olvidando los sueños de amar a alguien. Sasuke llega a su vida ¿El podra ser capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los malos momentos que vivio? ¿Podra hacerle recobrar las esperanzas de creer en el amor?

¡A leer! n.n

.

.

.

.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

-Es de dinero, se lo enviare a una familia muy pobre que me escribio-

La mujer mayor sonrio misteriosamente y Sakura ni lo noto...

-¿Y tu de donde sacaste dinero? ¿Acaso trabajaste mientras estuviste embarazada?-

-No-

-¿Y el dinero? ¿Como lo conseguiste?-

-Pues la verdad es que una familia que supongo es rica, me envio todo ese dinero para usarlo con el bebe-

-¿Porque no me das la mitad del dinero? Podria comprar la cuna y unas cuantas cosas para decorar la nueva habitacion del bebe-

-Pues...-

-Anda-

No supo ni como ni porque...termino dandole la mitad del efectivo

-Perfecto...me ire a comprar-Le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura-¿A que horas sales de este hospital?-

-En 6 horas mas-

-Vendre por ti-

Sakura estaba feliz pero seguia teniendo una extraña sensacion en su pecho, prefirio pensar en su hijo. Era muy adorable, le llenaba la emocion de poder escuchar su primera palabra, ver sus primeros pasos y salir sus primeros dientes, verlo crecer seria su gran satisfaccion.

Pasaron las horas, comenzo a arreglarse, opto por un vestido blanco ligeramente holgado que le llegaba abajo de sus rodillas, unas sandalias y un sueter ligero. Vistio a su pequeño bebe con un trajecito azul cielo. Por ultimo alisto sus cosas, de tal manera que pudiera llevarselas con mas facilidad.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?-Cuestiono la Yamanaka-A mis hijos y a mi no nos molestaria que pasaras unos dias alla-

-Descuida, me ire con mi madre-

-Ok-La abrazo con mucho cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño que dormia en los brazos de la madre-Cuidate, tienes mi numero de telefono, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo-

-Lo hare-

Sakura se sento en la banca del pasillo del hospital...y asi pasaron 3 y 4 horas mas...su madre nunca llego...la habia estafado de nueva cuenta. Algo ilumino su mente.

-Mi madre me envio a buscarte Sakura-Exclamo una mujer de cabello negro corto, ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Sonrio, parecia ser una mujer muy sencilla. Acomodaba las cosas en la camioneta-Y la verdad disculpa que mi madre no halla estado despues del nacimiento de tu pequeño pero solicitaron a mi madre durante 1 mes completo en el Hospital central de Tokyo-

-Comprendo-Le devolvio la sonrisa-Ya ha sido muy amable tu madre dejandonos quedar en su casa-

.

.

.

.

.

-¿En que piensas Sasuke? ¿En que la chica venga y te diga que te ama?-Bromeo el rubio

-Hmp-

-A estas horas debe estar instalada en un nuevo hgar que no sea ese centro comercial-

-En eso tienes razon, cambiando un poco de tema...¿Ya confirmaron el embarazo?-

-¡Si! ¡De veraz! Orgullosamente puedo decirte que mi Hina-chan me hara oficialmente padre en 7 meses y medio-Naruto no podia ocultar su sonrisa llena de alegria

-Felicidades-Sasuke abrazo a Naruto-Espero que mi sobrino-

-Y ahijado-Completo Naruto

-Que mi sobrino y ahijado-Se deshizo del abrazo-No sea tan tonto como el padre-Exclamo con una sonrisa arrogante

-¡Ah, Sasuke! Idiota-Se "molesto" el rubio

-Tonto-

-Idiota-

-Tonto-

-Idiota-

Asi pelearon durante largo rato...

-¿Por cierto? ¿Y Hinata? Que raro que no haya venido contigo-

-Prefirio pasar el dia con Tenten, tenia mucho que no platicaban las dos. Y hace unas horas parece que se les unio a la platica Ino, su hermana Hanabi, Matsuri y Temari-

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi ya estaba esperando en una oficina, pero no era cualquier oficina, era la oficina de Aiko Tahakeshi de una empresa...una disquera llamada Akatsuki.

-La señora Tahakeshi esta esperando señor Uchiha-Pronuncio la secretaria-Pase, a la señora Tahakeshi no le gusta esperar-

-Hmp-

Itachi entro a la gran oficina...Se encontro sentada en el escritorio a una mujer escultural, sus ojos eran de un tono gris, su cabello ondulado y largo era rojizo, piernas bien torneadas, pechos abundantes, portaba una falda degra corta y una blusa blanca que combinaban con sus zapatillas plateadas.

-Yo vengo...Comenzo a hablar Itachi

-Ya se a que vienes, estupido. Solo comienza a tocar esa maldita guitarra y canta-Exclamo la mujer en un tono bastante fuerte

-Hmp-La melodia comenzaba

Nothing's better than the day  
The day you told me: yeah it's true  
You're everything I mean to you  
And nothing's sadder than away  
The days that I'm away from you  
And there is nothing I can do  
When I want to be with you

All day  
We're gonna see tomorrow fade away  
Just to have you here with me  
I promise I will never leave  
I want you always constantly

Well I'm still breathing in that day  
Coming up the night before  
I'm cutting pieces on the floor  
Well, nothing sad won't go away  
I had you as we watched them fall  
Lying face down after all  
We're dying on the floor

La mujer vio un insecto en el escritorio, se saco la zapatilla y plasto al insecto inmediatamente, haciendo que Itachi dejara de cantar

-No he dicho que te detengas-

All day  
We're gonna see tomorrow fade away  
Just to have you here with me  
I promise I will never leave  
I want you always constantly  
I want you always constantly

Always away

I don't want I don't need to save you  
I don't want – want to save you  
All I need to know is what you want (x4)

All day  
We're gonna see tomorrow fade away  
Just to have you here with me  
I promise I will never leave  
I want you always constantly  
I want you always constantly

Itachi finalizo...

-¿Y que tal?-

-Cantas bien-Exclamo la mujer con un minimo de interes-Estas desde ahora contratado, te quitaremos esa facha de vagabundo que portas y comenzaremos a practicar, debes estar muy bien praparado para los escenarios-

-Y que...-

-Ahora largo, las preguntas no me las hagas a mi, no tengo tiempo para explicar como si fuese maestra, la secretaria sabe muy bien a donde dirigirte y respondera todas tus preguntas. Fuera de mi vista-

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron casi 3 largas semanas, Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Tsunade, Shizune y Jirayia(El segundo marido de Tsunade).

-Vean-Exclamo feliz la ojijade-Tan solo bastaron unos dias para volver a mi talla normal-Lucia un vestido verde-Es fantastico, aunque mas fantastico es tener un trabajo en el centro comercial-

-Valla, quisiera tener tu edad Sakura-Exclamo sonriente Tsunade

-¡Oh! Vamos Tsunade-sama, usted es una mujer muy bella-Halago la pelirosa

-Sakura-chan tiene razon madre...usted esta bastante hermosa y cualquier mujer estaria muy satisfecha de parecerse un poquito a usted-Shizune abrazo a su progenitora

-Claro mujer, por eso me case contigo-Dijo el hombre peliblanco mientras le sonreia y le daba un beso-Pero aun mas por tu belleza interior-

Sakura y Shizune sonrieron, puede que esos dos discutieran pero sin duda en la mayoria de los momentos demostraban cuanto se amaban y el porque habian decidido unir sus vidas...

-Asi que ¿Ahora adonde llevas a este caballerito?-Pregunto Jirayia mientras le hacia pucheros al bebe que se encontraba en el portabebes

-Lo llevo a conocer a Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura miro e su hijo con ternura. Se veia muy lindo con su trajecito blanco y con sus ojitos completamente abiertos, como queriendo saber mas del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Sasuke tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, estaba sentado en una de las mesas de su biblioteca...

-Que idiota eres, Sasuke, un completo estupido-Revolvio sus cabellos con desesperacion-Idiota si crees que ella vendra-Se reprochaba para si mismo-Que tonto, no aprendo, demonios-Cerro los ojos para aclarar un poco mas su mente y que alguien no lo escuchara hablando solo o iria a para al centro psiquiatrico mas cercano

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Adivina a quien conoceremos pequeño?-Decia llena de felicidad la ojijade

**_A tu nuevo padre ¡Kyaaaa!_**

_Deja de decir idioteces_

**_Ya veraz que si ¡Ja! ¡Me lo agradeceras algun dia!_**

-El me ayudo a traerte al mundo asi que estoy de que lo vas a querer mucho. El tiene una biblioteca asi que tal vez te enseñe todos los libros-

Sakura estaba realmente emocionada, su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que recordaba al sujeto. El pequeño tan solo se limitaba a ver a su madre y bostezar de vez en vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke ordenaba los libros de uno de los estantes, ultimamente tenia muy descuidada aquella biblioteca, no era para mas, el tenia inversiones en unas empresas por lo cual requerian su presencia fisica para la firma de documentos. Ademas tenia que hacerse cargo de varios negocios alli mismo en Konoha.

La campanilla de la puerta se escucho...

-Buenos dias-Exclamo friamente el Uchiha mientras seguia atento a acomodar los libros

-Buenos dias-Respondio Sakura-Espero no interrumpir-

-¿Que?-Dijo en voz baja, se sorprendio de la presencia de ella abrio los ojos sorprendentemente, tanto que su libro dio en el suelo-Tu...-

Sasuke se giro para ver a aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño...ahora estaba mas hermosa que nunca, el vestido verde resaltaba sus ojos y su cabello, su esbelta figura.

-Si, yo-Respondio-Sakura Haruno, te agradezco...el que me hayas salvado a mi y a mi hijo-Sonrio dulcemente-Sin ti, hubieramos muerto-

-Tu no tienes nada que agradecerme-Trato de no sonar un tanto grosero-Necesitabas ayuda y yo te la brinde. Me agradas. Me complace el poder ayudarte y saber que hize un bien para ti-

¿Acaso el habia dicho que le agradaba? El mismo no se lo creia

-Aun asi senti que debia venir aqui y decirtelo. Como muestra de agradecimiento, quiero presentarte a mi hijo-

-Bien, no estoy seguro si hace falta que yo tambien me presente pero de todas formas lo hare...soy Sasuke Uchiha-

-Sakura Haruno, pero eso ya te lo habia dicho-

-Hmp. Eres una chica misteriosa-

-Tu tambien eres algo misterioso, Sasuke-

-Ya nos conoceremos mejor con el tiempo Haruno-

-Creeme que asi sera-

El Uchiha observo al bultito, el bebe llevaba unas mantas azules con blanco, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, un cosquilleo le invadio en el estomago.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-

-Absolutamente-

Ella se acerco y con sumo cuidado comenzo a darle al bebe.

-Tienes un bebe muy ¿Lindo?-Sus ojos se clavaron en el bebe, su cabello negro, sus ojitos entrecerrados pues recien estaba despertando pero se notaban claramente un verde jade como la madre

-Gracias-Contesto la madre mientras de su bolso sacaba una camara fotografica-Sostenlo muy bien, les tomare una foto juntos-

-Hmp-Acomodo al bebe para que se tomaran la dichosa fotografia

-Solo una cosa-Se acerco a su rostro y le quito los lentes junto con un gorro negro que Sasuke portaba-Mucho mejor-

Sasuke rodo los ojos...sintio el flash del aparato...

-Listo, gracias. Esta foto es perfecta, la primera foto de mi hijo y su padrino-Ella sonrio

-¿Padrino?-Cuestiono el pelinegro

-¿No te agrada mi idea?-La sonrisa de Sakura se desvanecio por la desilusion- Es lo minimo que puedo ofrecerte por el gesto que tuviste conmigo-

-No, no me molesta, solo me sorprendio-

-No es de todos los dias que una deconocida te pida ser el padrino de su hijo-

-Tienes razon-La miro fijamente

-¿Sucede algo?-Arque una ceja al notar la mirada sobre ella

-¿Como se llama?-

-¿Quien?-Pregunto confundida

-El bebe-

-Aun no lo decido, esperaba y me pudieras ayudar con eso-

Una semi-sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Sasuke, el tenia un plan, y lo pondria en practica cuanto antes...

-Ya que te tome la foto, creo que esto es tuyo-Mostro los lentes y el gorro-Te las colocare, asi te sentiras "normal", supongo-Se acerco lentamente al rostro de Sasuke

En menos de un minuto sus miradas se conectaron, Sasuke no perdia ni un movimiento de ella, Sakura a cada segundo estaba nervios, sintio como su rostro enrojecia, en un impulso se fue acercando mas a los labios de el, entrecerro sus ojos, estabas mas y mas cerca...

-¡Sasuke!-Exclamaron Hinata y Naruto-¡Hola!-

Rapidamente se separaron y Sasuke uso la suficiente fuerza necesaria para seguir sosteniendo al pequeño o la madre lo terminaria asesinando...

-Creo que llegamos en un momento intimo-Solto el rubio

Provocando el sonrojo total por parte de la Haruno e igual en el Uchiha solo que mas disimulado...

El silencio abarco la biblioteca...

Y la femenina carcajada de la Haruno junto con un gruñido del Uchiha rompieron el silencio

-Aqui no estaba sucediendo nada-Aclaro la pelirosa-Vine a este lugar para que Sasuke Uchiha -

Fue cuando el matrimonio miro con mas detencion al pequeño bebe que hacia "separacion" fisica entre Sasuke y Sakura.

-Asi que este es el pequeño-"Analizo" el rubio, se acerco un poco

Las miradas eran asi: El bebe-Sasuke-Sakura-Bebe

-Uhm-Exclamo el rubio, dejando a todos algo confusos-Es un bebe muy simpatico, el mas lindo que he visto. ¡Y yo sere su tio Uzumaki Naruto!-Dijo sonriente

-Lo hecharas a perder-Se burlo Sasuke mientras Naruto le miraba con una mirada fulminante

-Entonces me presento, soy Sakura Haruno-Sonrio dulcemente a los recien llegados-Mucho gusto-

-Hinata Hyuuga-Respondio la peliazul-Es un placer, igualmente para nosotros el conocerte

-Tu seras como mi hermanita Sakura-chan ¡De veraz!-Naruto se abalanzo sobre la ojijade para abrazarla fuertemente

-Na...Naruto, creo que la estas asfixiando-Exclamo su esposa con nerviosismo al ver que Sakura comenzaba a cambiar el color de su piel blanca por un tono lila ante tal abrazo de oso

-Jejeje, lo siento Sakura-chan-Se disculpo mientras se separaba para volver al lado de su esposa y besarla-Ella es mi Hina-chan y es mi esposa, ademas de que es la prima del idiota de mi amigo Sasuke-

-Hmp-Sasuke fruncio el ceño, suspiro-Si, a decir verdad yo todavia me pregunto como fue que mi prima lo acepto siendo Naruto el tonto que es-

¡Auch! ¡Bingo! Justo en el blanco para devolverle el divertido "golpe"

-Felicidades-Dijo la ojijade, ellos eran muy amables y divertidos

-¿Puedo cargar al pequeño, Sakura?-Se ofrecio la peliazul-Ya que como dice Naruto-kun, seremos sus tios-

-Adelante, tiene que empezar a reconocer a sus tios-Siguio el juego la pelirosa

Hinata se acerco a Sasuke, tomo al bebe en sus brazos. Lo contemplo durante un muy buen rato, era un verdadero angelito. Le llamo mucho la atencion lo identico del bebe con Sasuke, eran como dos gotas de agua. Si colocaran una foto de Sasuke y el hijo de Sakura, podria jurar que eran las fotos del mismo niño y que le habian colocado pupilentes verdes para hacerlos "diferentes".

-Sin duda es precioso, debes estar muy orgullosa. Es muy seguro que cuando el niño crezca, tengas mucho trabajo que hacer, acosando a las fans que seguramente y no dudo que tendra-

La Haruno sonrio, era cierto, su hijo era definitivamente un angelito y no dudaba que en el futuro tendria mas de una mujer postulada para ocupar el titulo de su nuera.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-De nuevo la voz de esa mujer interrumpio el momento, gritaba con horror, tanto que Sakura logro ponerse algo nerviosa

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces subio por las escaleras, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron completamente callados.

Sakura no se lo penso dos veces, tal vez Sasuke necesitaria ayuda con aquella mujer que lo llamaba infinidad de veces, abrio aquella habitacion en donde vio entrar al padrino de su hijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quizo decir algo pero mejor guardo silencio, las palabras no fluian de sus labios.

-Tranquila madre...estoy aqui-Decia Sasuke mientras le daba unas pastillas y un poco de agua a una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos negros, esa mujer era identica a Sasuke-Tranquila-Repetia Sasuke al ver que su madre comenzaba a sollozar-Mikoto Uchiha nunca debe llorar-Abrazo a su madre con delicadeza-Shhh, Mikoto Uchiha no debe derramar una lagrima por alguien, tu eres valiosa, te quiero, ¿Lo escuchaste, madre? Te quiero y no permitire que llores, no mas-

La mujer se calmo un poco...

-Yo tambien te quiero, hijo-Lentamente se fue durmiendo en los brazos de su hijo

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por el centro de la aldea, la chica habia comprado una camara fotografica. Naruto y Hinata se habian ofrecido a cuidar del bebe.

-Nosotros viviamos en Tokyo, mi padre lideraba la empresa y muy pocas veces compartia un dia en familia. Todo cambio cuando cumpli 8 años, mi hermano se fue de la casa sin decir nada porque andaba en malos pasos, se juntaba con bandas de ladrones, todo un caso perdido. Mi padre no lo soporto, al ser el hijo mayor, mi hermano era el orgullo de mi familia, sufrio una gran decepcion. Comenzo a pasar mas tiempo con mi madre y conmigo. Tiempo despues cayo enfermo, debido a eso, 5 años mas tarde fallecio. Mi madre desde ese dia quedo como fuera de este mundo, ya no esta tan conciente como antes, algunas veces dice incoherencias, cae enferma muy seguido. Me he dedicado completamente a ella, no estoy dispuesto a verla morir lentamente como mi mi padre. Por eso no entre a la universidad de Tokyo, no me podia dar el lujo de abandonar todo lo bueno que tenia y tengo aqui en Konoha. Hace 2 años estuve a punto de casarme con Karin, mi ultima novia, no soporto que le entregara tanto tiempo a mi madre y simplemente me abandono, no paso mucho cuando ella ya estaba casada con uno de mis mejores amigos. Son un buen matrimonio, se aman, no necesitan mas. Suigetsu es afortunado en tener a Karin, aunque ella sea un poco extraña-

-¿Extraña?-

-Si, ella puede parecer un tanto desesperante, puede caer mal al principio pero si te das un tiempo para conocerla, es todo lo contrario. He de admitir que cuando ella tenia 16 años si era REALMENTE desesperante, casi todos la odiaban, el tiempo la ayudo a madurar-

-¿La sigues amando?-

-No, honestamente. Creo que nunca lo ame-

Sakura suspiro, de cierta forma estaba aliviada. Platicaron de mas y mas cosas hasta llegar al parque, se sentaron tranquilamente en una de las bancas.

-¿Como se llamaba tu padre?-

-¿Mi padre? Fugaku...Fugaku Uchiha-

_La chica caminaba por el lugar, para ser una tienda enmedio de la carretera pues tenia bastantes productos y era muy amplia, se detuvo en el lugar donde fotografiaban a los pequeños_

_-¿Vas para el pueblo de Konoha?-Pregunto un hombre de cabello plateado, un cuerpo atletico y vestido de colo negro con una mascara que le cubria medio rostro_

_-Eh...aun no lo se, por el momento estoy de paso-_

_-Bueno, bueno, cuando tengas a tu bebe ven a fotografiarlo conmigo ¿Vale? Soy Kakashi Hataque-_

_-Claro señor, Soy Sakura Haruno ¿Usted se dedica de lleno a la fotografia?-cuestiono la chica bastante interesada_

_-No, no, solo los fines de semana. Soy maestro en Konoha-_

_-¡Ah! Debe ser interesante-_

_-Si, lo hes ¿como piensas llamarlo?-_

_-Midori si es niña o Tairi si es niño-_

_-Escucha niña, debes ponerle un nombre que simbolize todo lo que tu quieres que el sea o la virtud que posea. El poder tambien esta en el nombre-_

_-¿Himeko o Takeshi?-_

_-Buena eleccion, una princesa siempre sobresale y un hombre fuerte siempre logra grandes cosas-_

-Es un buen nombre-Dijo la ojijade, el Uchiha arqueo ceja, estaba algo confundido-Fugaku Haruno, asi se llamara mi hijo, como tu padre, no hay mejor nombre-

Sasuke sintio como su pecho se hacia pequeño, el recordar a su padre en el rostro del niño era gratificante, ahora mas que nunca amaba a la ojijade, ella le habia dado sin querer un gran regalo. Cerro los ojos por un instante y le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre. Donde fuese que estuviera, lo recordaria como el gran padre que era.

Sasuke volvio a la realidad...

-Fugaku Haruno...suena bien, aunque quedaria mejor con el apellido Uchiha-Exclamo Sasuke

Sakura empezo a reir.

-Si claro. ¿Aunque eso te alejaria a tus fans, no crees?-

-Seria lo mejor que me pasara en la vida-Contesto el pelinegro

Ella todo se lo tomaba a broma, tal vez no era el momento de poner en marcha su plan...

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos cuantos dias, Sakura registro al pequeño Fugaku. Hoy comenzaria su nuevo turno de trabajo en el centro comercial, ahora lo que necesitaba era dinero, no le gustaba para nada eso de que Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune se la pasaran queriendo solventar todo el tiempo sus gastos. Sasuke comenzo a llevar al bebe todas las tardes despues de un muy extraño suceso...

_Sakura habia decidido llevar nuevamente al bebe, siendo muy pequeño aun, parecia agradarle la compañia de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la biblioteca platicando que en unos dias mas Sakura comenzaria a trabajar en el dichoso centro comercial, eso era una buena noticia._

_-¡Fugaku!-Gritaba la madre del pelinegro-¡Fugaku!-_

_Naruto, Hinata,Sakura y Sasuke se alarmaron al escuchar tremendos gritos por parte de la señora, mas aun cuando ella gritaba desde la habitacion donde Sasuke habia dejado al bebe durmiendo...Un llanto termino por dejar casi palida a Sakura..._

_Corrieron lo mas rapido por las escaleras cuando abrieron los ojos de par en par al encontrar a Mikoto Uchiha cargando al pequeño Fugaku._

_-Hola mi Sasuke-Mikoto acariciaba la mejilla del bebe-Eres tan fragil mi corazon, no me apartare de ti-La mujer sonreia dulcemente-Mira Minato-La pelinegra le hablo al rubio-Mi hijo ha nacido, Fugaku debe estar muy feliz-¿No es precioso Kaede?-Ahora se referia a la joven peliazul_

_-¿De que habla tu madre?-Murmuro Sakura al oido del Uchiha_

_-Esta confundida-Contesto-Tu hijo se parece tanto a ti que pareciera que hizo "retroceder" la mente de mi madre a la epoca en la que naci y piensa que soy yo, Minato es el padre de Naruto y ellos son como dos gotas de agua asi que piensa que Naruto obviamente es Minato, y por parte de Hinata, bueno, su madre se llamaba Kaede. Mi madre y mi padre son de aqui, los conocieron-_

_-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-Pregunto Mikoto a Sasuke y Sakura_

_-Ellos son...los nuevos empleados Mikoto-Hablo rapidamente Naruto_

_-¿Nuevos empleados?-Cuestiono Mikoto-Explicate Minato, sabes que a Fugaku no le gusta la gente extraña en el barrio-_

_Todos miraron "molestos" a Naruto pero luego comprendieron que lo que hacia era correcto, despues de todo, si la contradecian podrian confundirla mas..._

_-Fugaku no quiere que trabajes porque apenas tuviste a Sasuke-chan asi que los contrato para que hagan todo el trabajo-_

_La Uchiha mayor esbozo una sonrisa, aunque a pesar de estar viviendo una mentira parecia tener recuperacion. Comia porque tenia que velar por "Sasuke-chan"_

Eso habia valido para que Sakura dejara a Fugaku por las tardes.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Dejen reviews! recuerden k no es necessario tener una cuenta! n.n Sigo agradeciendo a todos los que comentaron n.n


	4. Problemas

Hola! n.n Gracias por leer! Aquí esta el otro cap jejeje No tengo mucho k decir :P asi k ya pondre el fic xD

Ya saben, Naruto no es mio T.T pero algun dia lo sera xD(Sigo soñando ¬¬U)

Titulo:"¿Dónde quedo el amor?"

Pareja: Sasuke Y Sakura

Resumen:

Sakura ha tenido mala suerte la mayor parte de su vida. Su madre la abandono, su padre murio, su novio la dejo embarazada, cuando su madre reaparece solo es para estafarla y largarse de nueva cuenta, ahora tendra que luchar por sacar a su hijo adelante, olvidando los sueños de amar a alguien. Sasuke llega a su vida ¿El podra ser capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los malos momentos que vivio? ¿Podra hacerle recobrar las esperanzas de creer en el amor?

¡A leer! n.n

.

.

.

.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Habia sido una mañana agotadora pero lo valia, en unos cuantos dias recibiria su paga y comenzaria a aportar dinero en la casa de su nueva "familia". Se quito el uniforme del centro comerial, faltaban 4 dias mas para el fin de semana, no es que no quisiese trabajar pero podria pasar mas tiempo con Fugaku. Tan metida hiba en sus pensamientos que tropezo con alguien.

-Auch-Se quejo al quedar en el suelo

-Lo siento-Respondio un hombre que la ayudo a levantarse-¡Valla! Pero si tu eres la pequeña Haruno-Era Kakashi

-¿Kakashi sensei?-Estaba realmente sorprendida-Que gusto volver a verlo-Lo saludo con un abrazo

-Lo mismo digo, aunque de ti he sabido mas por television, es sorprendente todo lo que te ocurrio-La chica solo atino a sonreir timidamente-Y no has traido a tu pequeño para tomarle una fotografia como se debe-"Reclamo" el peligris

-Jejeje si, lo lamento, es solo que he tenido otros asuntos que arreglar. Se llama Fugaku...-Exclamo la pelirosa

-¿Como?-Kakashi no habia entendido

-Usted me dijo que le pusiera un buen nombre, le puse el mismo nombre del padre de la persona que me salvo-Sonrio

-Fugaku...Claro, el nombre del padre de mi ahijado Sasuke-

-¿Usted es el padrino Sasuke?-Realmente estaba sorprendida

-Asi es, el fue quien me mantenia al tanto de todo. Me gustaria proponerte algo-Le entrego una tarjeta con sus datos-Yo podria enseñarte todo lo relacionado con las fotografias, puedes llegar a ser una gran fotografa, lo suficiente para ganar buen dinero, tu en estos momentos necesitas otros ingresos que no podras solventar solo siendo una cajera de por vida-

-Si-

-Mi esposa estara feliz de recibirte, incluso quiere conocer a tu pequeño Fugaku-Le sonrio amistosamente a la ojijade-Por ahora solo te podra enseñar por las tardes, al mediodia aproximadamente-

-Si, entiendo-

-Bien, debo irme-Revlvio los cabellos de la pelirosa como si fuese una niña pequeña

Ahora si debia ir a comer, bueno, esas clases significarian que dentro de un tiempo tendria mas dinero. Pero ahora tenia hambre y por suerte ya estaba un puesto muy cerca. Entro...

-¿Sakura?-Esa era una voz femenina

La mencionada se dio media vuelta para ver quien la mencionaba y se dio cuenta de que era Ino Yamanaka acompañada de 5 niños.

-Ino-Corrio a saludarla-Hola, es un placer volver a verte-

-Lo mismo digo pero sientate con nosotros. Niños-Aplaudio para que los pequeños le prestaran atencion-Ella es Sakura Haruno, una muy buena amiga que conoci en el hospital-

-Hola-Saludaron alegremente los niños

-Hola-Devolvio un saludo sonriente-¿Y ustedes son?-

-Yo me llamo Inoichi-Se presento un pelinegro de ojos azules que tenial color de piel como Ino

-Daichi-Dijo unicamente un caastaño de ojos azules, no se parecia en nada a Ino, tenia una cara muy seria, a lo mejor y era mas parecido al padre

-Kaede/Aiko-Dijeron al mismo tiempo unas niñas, eran identicas, por obvias razones eran las gemelas. Una era rubia de ojos negros y la otra era pelinegra de ojos azules

-Yo soy Sasori-Este era un niño pelirrojo de ojos ambar

-¿No son una adoracion mis hijos?-Dijo Ino

-Porsupuesto-

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los meses, Sakura disfrutaba de todas las personas a su alrededor, todos aportaban algo muy especial en su vida. Tsunade la queria como una hija y le enseñaba muchas cosas de enfermeria, el viejo Jiraiya siempre bromeaba con ella y le enseñaba a manejar la camioneta, Shizune le cuidaba muy bien a Fugaku y siempre trataba de darle buenos consejos, Kakashi le enseñaba todo para ser fotografa profesional y le habia conseguido a unos cuantos clientes que habian quedado satisfechos con las lindas imagenes que ella tomaba de fiestas de niños, Naruto y Hinata eran los perfectos ejemplos de unos buenos tios, Mikoto era como la segunda madre de su hijo, Ino era una exelente aunque muchas veces saliera a la luz su lado pervertido, los hijos de la Yamanaka eran los primos mas amistosos y divertidos que podia tener Fugaku ya que siempre le hacian pucheros y lo mimaban, y mas le agradecia a Sasuke porque el se estaba convirtiendo en un futuro ejemplo de padre, Sasuke se habia encariñado mucho con Fugaku. Todo parecia ir en perfecto orden, Sakura estaba haciendo una buena vida...

.

.

.

.

-Pronto seras uno de los mejores cantantes y ganaremos miles y miles-Se repetia la representante de Itachi

-Si, lo que no hubiera logrado con la idiota de Sakura-Se dijo a si mismo Itachi-Ella debe estar sufriendo y yo en la gloria-Comenzo a reirse descaradamente-Estupida-

.

.

.

.

.

Las luces rojas y verdes, los hombres vestidos de Santa Caus, los nacimientos y los arboles decorados, anunciaban la navidad, las personas andaban con sueteres y bufandas. La nieve comenzaba a caer suavemente...

-¿Porque no te gusta pasar la navidad con tu familia?-

-No, cada quien tiene sus propios festejos, el ejemplo perfecto es Naruto y Hinata, ellos cenaran con los Hyuuga y los Namikaze tambien iran, la verdad es que no llevo una buena relacion con todos mis familiares, ademas la vieja Tsunade ya me ha invitado-

-Ella es muy amable, tienes razon, ademas a Mikoto le agrada pasar tiempo con Fugaku-

-Cada vez esta mas cuerda, ya no se confunde como antes-

-Cierto-

-¿Que te parece este arbol?-Cuestiono Sasuke, llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, sus guantes negros, botas y su gorro negro

-Ni muy grande ni pequeño, es perfecto-Contesto la pelirosa, ella llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla, una blusa y chaqueta roja-Es una muy buena eleccion Sasuke-

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-Esa era la Yamanaka seguida de sus hijos-¿Asi que eligiendo arbol de navidad?-

-Si-Contestaron ambos tranquilamente

-¡Mami vamos a ver arboles!-Gritaron Kaede y Aiko

-Los dejo, no puedo dejar a estas niñas solas, ni a estos pequeños rebeldes-Ino sonreia-Tengo que preparar muchas cosas para la cena de navidad, llega mi padre de Kyoto-

-Suerte-Dijo Sakura-Debemos irnos-

Sasuke pago el arbol y lo subio a la camioneta, hiban manejando...

-Parece que Ino quiere poblar el mundo sola-Exclamo el Uchiha

-Si-La ojijade comenzo a reirse-Eso parece-

-Oye, ¿Sabes que es curioso?-

-¿Que?-

-Hoy es 11 de diciembre...justo el dia de hoy, el pequeño Fugaku esta cumpliendo 7 meses-

-¿Como?-Sakura estaba aterrorizada

Comenzo a manejar con rapidez hacia la casa de Tsunade, tenia un presentimiento muy malo, sentia que ese maldito numero no la dejaria en paz, le estaban sucediendo cosas malas. Cuando su hijo habia cumplido 7 semanas de nacido habia presentado un cuadro de infeccion muy grave, por fortuna no habia dejado secuelas. Estaban por llegar cuando vieron una patrulla estacionada en el jardin

Subio con mucha desesperacion aquellas escalera, azoto la puerta para encontrarse a Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune hablando con el oficial de policia Obito Uchiha el tio de Sasuke.

-¿Donde esta mi bebe?-Pregunto con lagrimas Sakura-¿Donde esta Fugaku?-Miro a Tsunade-Digame...-

-No se-Respondio muy asustada la rubia-Yo solo fui por los adornos de navidad que estan en el zotano, la puerta estaba cerrada pero no con seguro, tan solo fueron 5 minutos y cuando regrese el bebe ya no estaba...lo siento-

Sakura comenzo a llorar mas fuerte...

-Mi bebe...-Sintio los brazos de Sasuke que la rodearon-Mi pequeño...-

-Juro que recuperare a Fugaku-chan, juro que hare todo lo posible para encontraarlo y que vuelva a estar en tus brazos-

-Devuelvemelo-Lloro mas fuerte, se aferro al cuerpo de Sasuke-Si haces eso por mi, te agrdecere toda la vida-

-Tranquila-Acaricio el cabello sedoso de Sakura, no soportaba verla llorar y tenia que admitir que el tenia un nudo en la garganta al no saber donde se hallaba el bebe

-Disculpen señores...¿Esta biblia es suya?-Cuestiono mientras le mostraba el libro

-No, jamas la habia visto-Tsunade abrio los ojos sorpresivamente

-¿Que sucede mujer?-Pregunto Jiraiya

-Por la tarde vinieron un hombre y una mujer que eran de Fukuoka y querian darle la bendicion al bebe pero no los deje pasar porque simplemente eran unos desconocidos-

-Tu bebe es una abominacion para la raza humana, es mejor que no hubiera nacido...-Comento Sakura-Cuando estuve en el hospital hubo unas personas que me mandaron una carta y eso fue lo que dijeron de mi bebe...esa carta era de Fukuoka-

-Debo irme señores-Exclamo Obito-Hay muchas cosas que debo investigar, hay que enconcontrar a esos sujetos de inmediato...-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, oscurecia mas y mas, la noche era mas fria, la desesperacion apenas y dejaba respirar...

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, el viejo Obito es muy bueno, ya veraz que pronto encontrara a Fugaku-chan sano y salvo-Le calmaba Naruto a Sakura-¿Verdad Hina-chan?-

-Si Naruto-kun, el te lo traera Sakura-Hinata sonrio dulcemente

Sasuke le puso unas mantas a Sakura ya que ella temblaba mucho...

-Insultaron a mi bebe, eso lo puedo soportar, pero que me lo arrebaten, eso jamas-Sakura trataba de evitar las lagrimas

Las patrullas pasaron velozmente, parece que perseguian a alguien. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata no dudaron en subirse a la camioneta de Tsunade y seguirlos. Cerca del parque estaban muchas patrullas estacionadas, colocaban cinta para evitar el paso de los curiosos...

-¿Que paso?-Sakura miro al grupo de policias que evitaban el paso y las miradas de curiosos-¿Que ocurrio?-

-No puede pasar señorita, puede que se haya cometido un delito, al parecer un posible homicidioLa tomaron fuertemente de los brazos

-¡¿Que?-Sakura lloro mas que nunca-¡Dejenme pasar! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Yo tengo ver! ¡Mi niño! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi bebe! ¡No!-

-¡Sueltenla!-Gritaron Sasuke y Naruto

El Uchiha y el Namikaze se tiraron a golpes sobre los oficiales, Hinata y Sakura se acercaron al "Nacimiento" que las personas habian montado para recibir la navidad. Un llanto provenia del pesebre del pequeño escenario...Sakura se acerco rapidamente y alli envuelto en las sabanas blancas estaba su hijo...su Fugaku

-Mi pequeño-Lo cargo con mucho cuidado-Volviste a mi-Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y comenzo a meserlo-Mi niño, eres mi razon de ser-Lo beso muchas veces en la frente y la mejilla-Pense que te perderia para siempre, no fue asi, no fue asi, te amo hijo-

Hinata sonrio al igual que Obito Uchiha, Sasuke y Naruto tambien sonrieron felices, aunque estos ya estaban esposados por los oficiales de policia...

6 años despues...

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras acompañaba al pequeño Fugaku. Si creian que cuando era bebe se parecia en extremo a Sasuke pues ahora si que eran mas que dos gotas de agua, Fugaku se parecia en el color de su piel, en el color y la forma en que se peinaba su rebelde cabello, la unica diferencia es que el tenia los expresivos ojos verdes de Sakura, aunque el fuera un niño muy dulce y tierno(Igual que Sakura) ya se le estaba pegando esa mania de responder con los famosos "Hnn" y "Hmp" de Sasuke. El se vestia casi igual que Sasuke, resultado de pasar mucho tiempo en la mansion Uchiha al lado de Mikoto, quien parecia estar mas lucida, entendia que Fugaku era hijo de Sakura pero pensaba que era tambien hijo de Sasuke, nadie la contradecia, ella estaba muy ilusionada y feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi era ahora un cantante mas famoso que al principio, se encontraba en un estudio mientras grababa la siguiente cancion...

I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue To turn and run when all I needed was the truth But that´s how it´s got to be It´s coming down to nothing more than apathy I´d rather run the other way than stay and see The smoke and who´s still standing when it clears and

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora Tsunade estaba enseñandole esa misma cancion al pequeño Fugaku...

Everyone knows I´m in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She´s on your mind She´s on your mind Let´s rearrange I wish you were a stranger I could disengage Just say that we agree and then never change Soften a bit until we all just get along But that´s disregard You find another friend and you discard As you lose the argument in a cable car Hanging above as the canyon comes between and Everyone knows I´m in Over my head

-¡Ah! ¡Maldicion! ¡Como odio esa cancion!-Exclamo Sakura mientras entraba a la cocina, llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa rosada, se colocaba unos aretes-Hay algo en la voz de ese hombre que me hace rabiar-Exclamo apagando el aparato

-¡Oye!-Bufo Tsunade-A mi me gusta esa cancion-Prefirio ponerle atencion al niño-¿Verdad Fugaku?-

-Si abuela-El niño contesto educadamente-Mami esta enojada por la cancion-Dijo el niño enmedio de una risita

-¿Me veo bien para la boda?-Les pregunto Sakura

-Te vez preciosa niña-Halago Tsunade

Escucharon un auto llegar...

-Debe ser Sasuke-Dijo la rubia

Fugaku sin dudarlo dos veces se levanto corriendo de la mesa para salir al jardin...

-¡Sasuke!-El niño se lanzo sobre el mencionado

-Hola pequeño...-Correspondio al abrazo del niño-¿Y tu madre donde esta Fugaku?-

-Ahi viene-Dijo el niño, señalando a su madre bajar las escaleras

-¿Lusco muy profesional?-Volvio a cuestionar la ojijade mientras se daba una vuelta para que la "inspeccionara"

-Hmp, te verias mas profesional si trajeras la camara contigo-

-¡Demonios! ¡Que idiota soy, la camara!- Mami no dijo idiota-Le menciono a su hijo

-Si lo dijiste-A Fugaku le parecia ver a su madre hecha un mar de nervios, se veia graciosa-¿Verdad que si lo dijo Sasuke?-

-Si-Contesto el pelinegro mientras le hacia cosquillas al niño

Sakura regreso con la camara...

-Parece que llovera-Dijo Sasuke

-Ojala que no, son las 8:00 am y la boda sera al aire libre en 1 hora mas-

-Hinata y Naruto vendran a verte por la tarde-Le menciono Sasuke a la ojijade-Quieren saber todo sobre como te fue en la boda-

-Les dire todo detalladamente-

-¡Que bien! Va a venir Kushina-chan para jugar conmigo-Fugaku estaba mas que contento por las proximas visitas

-Si-Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla-Ahora ve adentro con Tsunade y haz tu tarea, estudia un poco y luego puedes jugar-

-Si mami, adios, ¡Adios Sasuke!-

Kushina era la hija de Naruto y Hinata, menor que Fugaku por 1 año y medio. Era una niña pelirroja como la madre de Naruto, con ojos azules, la adoracion de su padre puesto que tenia toda su personalidad. Ella era la hija mayor puesto que en 5 meses mas, la familia Namikaze Hyuuga recibiria a un segundo miembro, y el cual sospechaban seria un niño..

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, Sakura veia tranquilamente las fotos del evento de horas atras...

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-Entro gritando un poco asustado Fugaku

-¿Que ocurre mi vida?-Le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente

-Dicen que un tornado se acerca a Konoha, eso es extraño pero hay que tener mucho cuidado-

-Si, con toda la razon el clima estuvo muy frio en la mañana-Comento la pelirosa

El niño al ver conversar a las dos mujeres prefirio irse a su habitacion.

-¿Que haces Sakura?-Cuestiono Tsunade al verla tan entretenida con las fotos

-Nada, solo veia como quedaron las fotos de la boda-

-¿Son estas?-Dijo mientras mostraba varias fotos de 2 mujeres golpeandose y lanzandose objetos-¿Quienes son? ¿Que rayos sucedio en esa boda?-

-Veraz...Sucedio que una de las meseras contratadas para atender en la boda resulto ser la exnovia del prometido, la "futura esposa" se entero, la mesera se lanzo sobre ella-De su bolsillo le mostro otra foto-Esta foto fue en el momento justo que la esposa le lanzo un puñetazo a la chica, claro, no sin antes llamarle mujerzuela barata-

Tsunade comenzo a reir...

-¿Y esta?-Tsunade señalo una foto en donde sacaban a una mujer cargando en brazos-¿Que le paso?-

-Eso ocurrio al final, despues de que la esposa la acabara a golpes-

Y sin duda la risa de Tsunade no se pudo contener...

-En fin, debo ir a la casa de Yusei y entregarle algunas indicaciones-

-Pero...-

-Descuida niña...volvere antes de que comienze esa tormenta-

Dos horas mas tarde. Hinata y Naruto habian ido a visitar y a prevenir a Sakura sobre el tornado, no habian ido solos puesto que llevaban a Konohamaru puesto que el era un niño que adoraba pasar mucho tiempo con su padrino...Naruto, esos dos eran inseparables, el padre del niño era Iruka Umino el primo de Naruto.

-Vamos mamá, el tornado se acerca-Prevenia el niño

-Adelantate, ve con Iruka sensei, Naruto y Kushina-chan-Ordeno la joven madre

-Si-El niño salio corriendo con su oso de peluche en brazos

-Sakura, hay que protegernos, pronto vendra ese tornado y no es bueno que no estemos exponiendo a tanto peligro-Aconsejo Hinata

-Pero Tunade-sama no ha vuelto, tenemos que esperarla un poco mas-Insistio la ojijade

Las alarmas se encendiaron...

-Tu adelantate, yo hare una llamada-Pidio Sakura

-Esta bien-Respondio Hinata

Sakura comenzo a sentir que el aire ya era bastante fuerte, sintio mucho miedo pero se giro al escuchar un ruido ¡Un pedazo de metal se acercaba a ella! Por fortuna lo esquivo...

.

.

.

.

-Demonios Sakura, contesta-Rogaba practicamente Sasuke mientras trataba de comunicarse por telefono con Sakura-Baja con mucho cuidado-Le decia a Mikoto

-Si hijo-Contesto levemente la mujer

.

.

.

.

Sakura corrio al refugio en cuanto vio que el tornado estaba mas y mas cerca. Estaba bajando las escaleras del refugio pero antes tenia que cerrar la puerta...

-¡Yo te ayudo!-Rapidamente Iruka y Naruto trataron de ayudarla

-¡No! ¡Alejense! ¡Es peligroso!-Ordeno Sakura

El viento hizo que Iruka y Naruto cayeran por las escaleras, volviendo a estar cerca de Hinata que trataba de consolar a los 3 niños que lloraban...

La fuerte presion del aire jalaba hacia afuera a la Haruno, ella se sostenia de un tubo y una parte de la escalera...

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-Gritaba Fugaku entre lagrimas-¡Mamá!-

Iruka, Naruto y Hinata trataban de proteger a los niños lo mas que podian, no contaban con que Fugaku ejerciera la suficiente fuerza para safarze de los brazos de ellos. El pequeño ojijade corrio a donde su madre forcejeaba para que no se la llevara aquel gran remolino.

-¡No te acerques hijo! ¡No vengas!-Insistia la madre

-¡Mamá!-Fugaku no podia permitir que su madre corriese semejante peligro, queria salvarla, ayudarla pero no sabia como

-¡Alejate hijo! ¡Es por tu bien!-

-¡No me alejare mami!-

Una fuerte rafaga de aire hizo volar al peluche que el niño Haruno sostenia, a el tambien se lo llevaba cuando los brazos de su madre lo protegieron para evitar que avanzara mas, Sakura puso toda su fuerza para proteger a su hijo hasta que...

La puerta se cerró de golpe, poniendolos a salvo.

.

La mañana estaba llena de nubes, pronto lloveria...

-Tsunade Senju-Pronuncio la pelirosa mientras escribia el nombre en una libreta que decia "Victimas del tornado"

Sakura miro a las personas que estaban en la sala, entre ellos estaban sentados su hijo Fugaku, Sasuke haciendole compañia aunque su atencion se centro mas en Shizune y Jiraiya, Shizune habia perdido a su madre y Jiraiya habia perdido a su mejor amiga, a la mujer con la que habia decidido pasar el resto de sus dias. Ella tambien habia perdido una madre, eso era Tsunade para ella, la madre que nunca tuvo, seria dificil acostumbrarse a la ausencia de la rubia, gracias a ella estaba donde estaba, Tsunade la sacó del hueco en el que se hundio, ella le tendio la mano cuando mas necesitaba un hogar que ofrecerle a su pequeño hijo.

.

Los ultimos dias se los estaba pasando en la casa de Ino, pese a que Sasuke le habia ofrecido vivir en una de las casas del Barrio Uchiha.

El coche de Ino se estaciono en lo que quedaba del jardin de aquella vieja casa, ahora no existia otra cosa mas que escombros.

El pequeño Fugaku corrio a los escombros del que una vez fue su hogar, Sakura aprovecho y le tomo una esplendida foto a su pequeño que se sostenia del pequeño arbol de cerezos que habia plantado hace años.

-Mira mami, encontre a taka-El niño alzó a su peluche café y se lo mostro a su madre

-Que pero no te alejes mucho-

-No mamá-El niño comenzo a correr por todos lados y Sakura sonrio feliz

-¿Sabes para que te citó aquí Yamato?-Cuestiono Ino mientras seguia bebiendo su malteada

-No lo se, bueno, me dijo que eran unos papeles que Tsunade le ordeno que me entregara-Contesto la Haruno-No se de que me sirvan ahora-

-¿Entonces si es seguro de que te mudes a Osaka?-Dijo Ino con un aire de tristeza-No puedes irte frentesota, ya estaba acostumbrada a tenerte en mi casa-

-Si, lo se-La ojijade sonrio. Ambas mujeres se sentaron sobre unos escalones que aun seguian en pie-El dueño del centro comercial me dijo que tardaran un buen tiempo en construir una nueva tienda aqui en Konoha, ya me tiene una plaza-

-No me digas que el es el padre de Fugaku ¿Verdad que no?-

-Como se te ocurre cerda-Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Ino-Quieres que te recuerde los saltos que diste para segun tu "no embarazarte"-

Ino solto una carcajada ante el recuerdo que surcaba en su interior, le habian dicho que diera 9 saltos hacia atras y al querer dar mas, le resultaron adorables gemelas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-Ademas nada me atá a este lugar, no hay nada que me retenga en Konoha, al menos no lo suficiente para aceptar esta propuesta de trabajo-Aclaro la joven madre

-¿Como que nada te ata a este lugar?-Le reprocho la Yamanaka-¿Y que hay de Sasuke?-

-¿Sasuke?-Repitio confusa-¿Que pasa con el?-

-¡Oh! Vamos, el te necesita, antes de que tu llegaras, el estaba hundido en su mundo, no hablaba con nadie, ahora socializa mas, no te puedes ir. El te ama Sakura-

-No, eso no puede ser-

-Si, si es cierto, Sasuke te ama desde el primer dia que te conocio-

-Es imposible-Seguia negando la Haruno-Nosotros dos nunca nos hemos llevado de esa forma-

Ademas de todo lo que te he dicho, ten en cuenta que Sasuke y Fugaku son inseparables, el niño es su adoracion, te juro que el se muere si se aleja de tu hijo. Fugaku adora y siempre toma en cuenta los consejos que Sasuke le da, el es su padre, su perfecto ejemplo-

-El no es su padre-Reprocho con el ceño fruncido la ojijade

-Como si lo fuera, quieras o no, es lo mas cercano que tiene a uno, Sasuke quiere al niño, eso no lo puedes negar, no puedes quitarle eso, seria lo peor que hicieras-

-Tambien debo ver lo que mi hijo necesita y eso es lo que hare. Tendremos una mejor vida en Osaka-

-Bien, no te dire más-Termino Ino-Tu sabras lo que haces-

Ino centro su vista en la calle y diviso una camioneta familiar roja, la cual era manejada por un castaño muy sonriente, guapo y atletico, con unas graciosas marcas rojizas en las mejillas. El hombre saludo sonriente a la rubia que le devolvio con una dulce sonrisa el saludo. Sakura abrio la boca sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto emocionada Sakura

-Nada-Respondio simplemente la Yamanaka

-¿Cómo que nada? Cuenta ¿Quién es el?-

-Se llama Kiba Inuzuka, es veterinario. Lo conoci en el centro comercial y dijo que mis hijos eran muy lindos. Me pidio que salieramos y salimos unas dos veces-

-Wow, eso es muy lindo pero…crei que salias con Kabuto ¿O no?-

-Estoy saliendo con el, le dije a Kiba que salia con el como amigo pero que yo tenia una relacion con Kabuto-

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "Y"? Pues me dijo que no habia problema, que estaba bien, que le gustaba que tuvieramos una amistad. Eso fue todo-

-Sigo pensando que Kiba siente algo mas por ti-

Volvieron a voltear y un auto plateado se estacionaba cerca…era Yamato Tenzō el abogado de la familia Senju.

-Buenos dias señoritas, soy Yamato Tenzō-

-Buenos dias-respondieron la rubia y la pelirosa

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, ella es la fren…Sakura Haruno-Dijo Ino señalando a su amiga

-Señorita Haruno, yo fui un gran amigo de Tsunade-sama, una gran mujer, la he citado porque Tsunade Senju la dejo como heredera-

-¿Heredera?-Repitio la pelirosa

-¿Y que heredó mi amiga señor Yamato? ¿La camioneta roja?-Cuestiono Ino de nueva cuenta

-Mas que eso, como sabe Tsunade se caracterizo por ser una gran doctora, no solo de Konoha, si no tambien de Japon, ella hace años recibio el titulo de "Sannin" por su gran desempeño en el campo de la medicina-

-Igual que Jiraiya, aunque por lo que se el se dedico mas a escribir libros-Completo Ino

Yamato y Sakura miraron sorprendidos a la rubia…

-He leido sus libros, son exelentes-Contesto Ino con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Valla, y yo que pense que Kakashi sensei era el unico que leia el Icha Icha-

Rieron por unos segundos y Yamato prosiguio…

-Esos titulos le valieron a Tsunade construir un gran patrimonio, aunque ella vivera sencillamente, ella no quizo hacer uso de aquel dinero, siempre le gusto su vida pacifica. Lo que muy pocos sabemos es que ella tenia una empresa…"Hokage", firmo muchos contratos con Suna Corp. De la familia Sabaku No-

Ino tosio falsamente, esa era la familia de su Ex novio Gaara…

-En fin, hizo muchos negocios-

Sakura no cabia del asombro, Tsunade siempre habia sido una mujer muy talentosa, admiraba el que se desempeñara en muchos negocios sin ningun problema, esa mujer era inteligente…

-Cuando ella "termino" con su empresa, guardo todas sus riquezas en distintas cuentas, usted es heredera de esta cantidad-Yamato le entrego un sobre a la Haruno

-Gracias-Sakura abrio el documento y leyo la cifra-¡Oh por dios!

2.000'000.000 dolares-

Ino al escuchar dicha cantidad escupio su bebida…sobre Yamato.

-Lo siento-Ino no podia creerlo-¿Qué? Dos mil millones de dolares-

Yamato se limpio el liquido que le habian escupido y le ofrecio una servilleta a la rubia.

-Felicidades-Ino abrazo a su amiga

-Y esto solo es el capital principal, con el que ella comenzo, deberia ver el resto-

-¡¿Qué?-

.

Dias despues comenzo la contruccion de su nuevo hogar, una nueva vida…

-Pienso que la mayoria de estas cosas deberian ser para ustedes-Decia Sakura a Jiraiya y Shizune que la ayudaban con unos materiales-Mas ahora que Shizune se casara con Iruka-

-Por mi no te preocupes, a mi no me importa eso, siempre respete las decisiones de mi madre y no protestare ante su ultima voluntad. Ella me dejo grandes ejemplos, no necesito mas-Shizune abrazo a Sakura-Su amor es mi mas grande herencia-

-Ella tiene razon-Apoyo Jiraiya-Para mi es suficiente con todos los recuerdos que dejo en mi. El amor que ella me otorgo es lo mejor que pudo dejarme. No necesito mas…donde quiera que ella este, seguro que esta al lado de Dan-El hombre abrazo a Shizune

-¿Lo vez?-Interrogo Shizune-A mi me dio la oportunidad de tener a dos padres-Dan…y Jiraiya-

.

Cuando la construccion de la hermosa casa…

-Nuestro hogar-Exclamo la pelirosa abrazando a su hijo

.

-Una foto bastante buena, eres exelente Sakura-Halago Kakashi

-Cierto-Apoyo Anko-Eres una gran fotografa-

-Creo que puedo hacer algo con esta foto-Ambas mujeres quedaron confusas, lo miraron en espera de una explicacion-Sera una sorpresa-

Sakura llevo a Fugaku al barrio Uchiha, al fin tenia tiempo libre. Entró con cautela y vio a Sasuke cargando una gran caja, al parecer por la situación, se notaba que irían directo a la basura.

-Hola Sasuke. ¿Haciendo limpieza anual?-

-No, simplemente eliminando el pasado que hizo daño a mi familia-Contesto fríamente el Uchiha aunque enseguida semi sonrió al ver al pequeño sosteniendo la mano de la ojijade-Hola Fugaku-

-Hola Sasuke-Saludo entusiasmado el niño-¿Puedo ver que hay en la caja antes de que las elimines? Por favor, no desordenare nada, lo prometo-

-Hmp. Adelante-Bajo la caja al suelo-Allí no hay nada que deba importarme-

Ambos adultos contemplaron como el niño revisaba con alegría. Fugaku tomo un par de fotos que estaban volteadas, tomo tantas que no tuvo cuidado y se resbalaron de sus pequeñas manos, todas las fotografías se dispersaron, una en especial quedo a los pies de Sakura.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo el niño

-Descuida, luego ordenare esas cosas en la caja-Dijo el Uchiha-Para tirarlas a la basura-

-¿Quién era el Sasuke?-Pregunto con gran curiosidad el niño señalando a un pelinegro de coleta bastante parecido a Sasuke solo que con ojeras, Fugaku estaba muy serio, un sentimiento extraño lo abarcaba. Sentía cierta rabia y no sabia porque

-Era mi hermano-Eso dejo con un nudo en la garganta a la ojijade-Itachi Uchiha-

Fugaku sentía unas ganas incontenibles de romper las fotos y de proteger a su madre. Su corazón le advertía que ese tal Itachi Uchiha podía hacerle daño a su madre en cualquier momento. Solo una vez había visto los hermosos orbes verdes de su madre llenarse de lagrimas…el día en que recordó a su padre, aquel tipo que los había abandonado en un centro comercial. Nadie le haría daño a su mamá, cumpliría ese juramento, o se dejaba de llamar Fugaku Haruno.

_1 año atrás…_

_Sakura le leía un libro a su hijo, el pequeño adoraba la lectura antes de dormir, era un habito que jamás cambiaria, claro que eso sucedía al pasar todo el tiempo con el pelinegro, Sasuke incluso ya le estaba enseñando a leer y escribir, el Uchiha quería que el pequeño Fugaku destacara en la academia como el mejor de su generación, no por nada era su padrino. El ojijade adoraba que Sasuke o su madre le leyeran increíbles historias._

_-Mami-_

_-¿Si pequeño? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Cuestiono Sakura con dulzura_

_-¿Cómo era mi verdadero papá?-_

_-¿Tu verdadero papá?-Sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día, su pequeño estaba creciendo y necesitaba saber la verdad_

_-Si, todos dicen que mi padre es Sasuke, yo también creo que es cierto, soy igual a el-Fugaku se sentía orgulloso de parecerse a Sasuke-Cuando sea grande seré igual que el ¡Es genial!-_

_Sakura soltó una risita…_

_-Eso solo es una coincidencia-_

_-Yo quiero que el sea mi papá, el es mi papá-Sentencio Fugaku haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño igual que Sasuke_

_-Esta bien, el es tu padre-Siguió Sakura, no quería contradecir a su bebe de 5 años-¿Aunque no has pensado en que te seguirán las niñas?-_

_-¿Las niñas? ¿Por qué me seguirán las niñas?-Pregunto inocentemente el niño-¿Están locas o que?-_

_-Es porque eres guapo para ellas-Halago de forma graciosa la pelirosa-Ya vez que Uchiha tiene muchas fans-_

_-¿Te refieres a las chicas que quieren ser sus novias?-_

_-Exactamente-_

_-Con toda razón-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Parecía que su hijo se hubiese acordado de algo_

_-Es que las niñas suelen regalarme dulces, gritan como locas cada vez que me ven…¿Mas o menos así mami?-_

_-Si y lo mas seguro es que empeore con el paso del tiempo-_

_-Sera divertido-Sakura soltó una carcajada_

_El pequeño no se imaginaba la "magnitud" de su futuro problema, todo le parecía divertido, pasar tanto tiempo con el despreocupado e hiperactivo de Naruto parecía estar haciendo estragos. Al parecer su hijo iba por el camino de tener un "Fan Girl Club"_

_-¿Entonces como es el?-El niño era muy astuto, no quería salirse del tema original_

_-Prefieren no decírtelo cariño, no quiero recordarlo ¿Esta bien?-Contesto con voz pasiva. No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr sobre sus mejillas_

_Fugaku observo a su madre, su rostro mostraba mucho dolor, ella temblaba sin remedio, un sufrimiento incomparable y entonces comprendió…su padre era un tema prohibido._

_-No mami-Abrazo a su madre-No llores, no lo recuerdes. Perdona mami, no quise recordarte cosas feas-_

_-No es nada mi niño, solo entiende una cosa-El pequeño asintió levemente-Tu eres mejor que él, no seas igual, recuerda que tu eres la alegría de mi vida. Tú siempre serás mejor-_

_-Si, ¿Cómo Sasuke?-_

_-Si, como Sasuke-La alegría volvieron a sus orbes, la esperanza ilumino con grandeza nuevamente a la mujer_

_Siempre protegería a su mamá, la cuidaría siempre, daría su vida por su mamá, la cuidaría mucho y sabia que Sasuke lo ayudaría._

-Es feo-Exclamo infantilmente, al fin y al cabo, era un niño-¿Qué le paso?-

-Murió para mi familia, y para mi también-Finalizo el ojinegro pero luego sonrío para el niño

-Ah…-Fugaku sentía algo extraño en las palabras de Sasuke, lo decía con odio o algo parecido

-Itachi…-Murmuro con dificultad, bajo su mirada tristemente-Fugaku ¿Por qué no subes y saludas a Mikoto-sama? Debe estar ansiosa de saludarte-Sugirió con la voz más serena

-Si, con su permiso-El ojijade subió por las escaleras

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?-Sasuke no comprendía la actitud de la joven de cabellos rosados, la vio caer de rodillas llorando como si algo la dañase.

-Itachi, Itachi, es él, es Itachi-No dejaba de pronunciar y Sasuke se agacho, quedando a su altura

-¿De donde conoces a mi hermano?-Pregunto directamente-¿De donde?-

-Es…-Trago saliva-El es el padre de Fugaku-Soltó de una vez-Ese maldito idiota es el padre de mi hijo-Tomo una de las tantas fotos y la rompió-No puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando-Las lagrimas la comenzaron a inundar

Aquella revelación les provocaba un escalofrió.

-Eso quiere decir que Fugaku es mi sobrino-Concluyo el Uchiha-Ni fuera de mi vida sigue causándole daño a las personas que me rodean-Por unos minutos la mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció de rabia-Itachi era el orgullo de toda mi familia, el que siempre sobresalía, era el orgullo de mi padre, era por eso que mi padre me prestaba poca atención. Cuando el llego a la adolescencia se convirtió en alguien de lo peor, estaba irreconocible, huyo de la casa al poco tiempo. Fue cuando mi padre se centro en mí, mi madre por un lado estaba alegre de que conviviéramos mas, la felicidad no duro mucho, mi padre enfermo rápidamente y falleció. Mi madre no soporto todo eso, desde entonces esta como esta, desconectada de la realidad-

Sakura escuchaba incrédula ¿Todo ese daño había causado Itachi? Ese maldito imbécil.

-También te lastimo a ti-Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerro sus puños. Ese maldito de Itachi había provocado las lágrimas de la mujer que amaba. El se había atrevido a manchar a Sakura, el trato como un juguete. Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-No se lo digas a Fugaku. No le digas quien es su padre, por favor-Le rogaba Sakura mientras lo abrazaba-No quiero que lo sepa nunca, no quiero que odie mas a su padre, Fugaku creara un odio terrible cuando sepa que su padre fue el que provoco dolor en tu familia-Acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke-Quiero que Fugaku siga siendo como tu, que sea una gran persona. Quiero que demuestre ser el mejor-Se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke, sonriéndole-Yo se que será como tu-

-Jamás le revelare, lo hago por ti-

.

Hoy era un día muy importante para Sakura, de esas dos reuniones dependía su gran futuro…

-Las llaves de la camioneta están en la mesa , los números de emergencia se encuentran anotados en el refrigerador-Decía Sakura con bastante prisa, arreglaba su falda larga color verde jade y su blusa blanca, su cabello estaba recogido en un coleta-Adiós mi niño-Le dio un besó a Fugaku en la mejilla-Cuídate, y trata de no hacer travesuras-

-No mami, caminaré un poco con Sasuke en el parque-Contesto el niño sonriente

-Adiós Sakura-Exclamo Sasuke

-Adiós Sasuke, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo-Subió al auto de Ino

-Por dios amiga, deja vivir a Fugaku-chan un poco, no es la primera vez que Sasuke se queda con el niño, tu bien sabes que si él llegara a tener problemas con tu hijo, puede pedirle ayuda a Shizune y Jiraiya, siempre están con alguien más que lo auxilie-

-Tienes razón Ino, es que estos dos eventos me traen muy nerviosa, espero que me vaya muy bien-

-Ya veraz que si, eres una excelente médico y una buena fotógrafa, Kakashi es un gran fotógrafo y Tsunade-sama…fue una gran médico-

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Bueno, se k estoy desvariando con lo de la pelicula, pero no pude evtar poner otras cosas . comprendan xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Adios jeje n.n


	5. Aquí estaba el amor

Hola! n.n Bueno pues aqui traigo el final de la fic, además a cortesia de mi amiga Aka-chan le agregue un pekeño lemon :P (No lo iba aponer T.T pero me amenazaron xD es broma jaja)

Ya saben, Naruto no es mio T.T pero algun dia lo sera xD(Sigo soñando ¬¬U)

Titulo:"¿Dónde quedo el amor?"

Pareja: Sasuke Y Sakura

Resumen:

Sakura ha tenido mala suerte la mayor parte de su vida. Su madre la abandono, su padre murio, su novio la dejo embarazada, cuando su madre reaparece solo es para estafarla y largarse de nueva cuenta, ahora tendra que luchar por sacar a su hijo adelante, olvidando los sueños de amar a alguien. Sasuke llega a su vida ¿El podra ser capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los malos momentos que vivio? ¿Podra hacerle recobrar las esperanzas de creer en el amor?

¡A leer! n.n

.

.

.

.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

.

.

-Entonces…¿De las vacas sale la leche?-Preguntó Fugaku con cierto deje de duda

-Exactamente-Le contestó Sasuke mientras miraba los árboles del parque-Y…si le das chocolate y le das muchas pero muchas vueltas, sale malteada-

El pequeño hecho a reír…

Por un segundo pensó que había engañado al pequeño…

-No es cierto-Contestó el pequeño-Yo he leído muchos libros y en ninguno dice eso-

-Hmp, tienes razón, veo que siempre aprovechas tú tiempo en la biblioteca-Le sonrió al pequeño Fugaku, era muy inteligente como su madre

.

.

-Demonios-Murmuraba Sakura mientras revisaba su bolso de mano al salir del elevador-No puede se que haya dejado mis llaves en el coche de Ino-Se detuvo por un instante-No están-Seguía murmurando-Genial, y ya casi llego a la sala de convenciones. Esto no me puede pasar-

En ese mismo lugar, atrás de ella estaba ¡Itachi Uchiha!

-¡Uh! ¡Que chica! ¡Y que piernas!-Se decía para si mismo Itachi, mientras con una mirada lujuriosa admiraba a la mujer que estaba parada a unos metros de él-Pero con ese color de cabello se parece a…es imposible-Movió la cabeza con negatividad, entró al elevador y desapareció del lugar

Sakura se giró rápidamente al sentir esa misma descarga por el cuerpo, aquella misma sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Itachi. No era nadie, solo una persona subiendo ese dichoso elevador. Por un momento creyó que…

-No, es imposible-Rió-Itachi y yo en el mismo sitio…que tontería-Siguió caminando

.

.

-Nos es un gran honor para todos los presentes, el otorgarle el premio de primer lugar por mejor fotografía a…Sakura Haruno en representación de Konoha-Dijo un hombre desde el gran estrado-Y claro que agradeceríamos infinitamente algunas palabras-

La ojijade sonrió con orgullo, había ganado el primer lugar por aquella fotografía, todos la insitaban para que subiera al estrado…

-Buenos días…gracias, al contrario…es un gran honor para mí el que mi fotografía fuera la buena merecedora de tantos aplausos. La tomé recordando a una vieja amiga…Tsunade-sama, ella fue mi gran maestra, como una madre que me ayudó cuando tuve a mi hijo Fugaku, nadie más se tocó el corazón en brindarme techo y comida como ella, es algo que agradeceré siempre, este premio va en su honor-

.

.

Sakura esperaba en la estación de autobuses a Ino, el auto de la rubia se estacionó.

-Siento la tardanza amiga-Se disculpó la Yamanaka-Pero ya sabes lo difícil que es conseguir niñera en Konoha, más cuándo te preguntan cuántos niños son y uno le responde que son 5 niños-

-Si, me imagino-

.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuándo llegaron a la casa de Sakura, platicaron animadamente durante el camino sobre las dos reuniones de la pelirosa, las cuáles habían tenido un éxito total.

-Rayos-Masculló la ojijade-Solo esto me pasa a mí-

-¿Ahora que sucede, Sakura?-Le preguntó Ino mientras bajaba de su auto para bajar las maletas y se las dejaba en las escaleras para luego recargarse en su auto

-No le compre nada a Sasuke-Respondió la Haruno con una mueca, una vez que estaba dispuesta a adentrarse a su hogar

-Mmm…eso si es un problema-Afirmó la rubia

-¿Ahora que haré?-Suplicó

-¡Ya sé!-Exclamo emocionada la rubia-Puedes regalarle algo como…esto-Desde donde estaba parada comenzó a bailar de una forma "sensual"

-No le regalaré eso-Contesto bastante sonrojada Sakura-Tengo una mejor idea-Se quitó las pantuflas-Le voy a obsequiar esto-

-¡Hay Sakura Haruno! ¡Que linda eres!-Puso una cara como "si le hubiera gustado"-Lo que todo hombre como Sasuke desea, un pantuflas-Se empezó a reír por tal regalo de su amiga ojijade-Me voy frentesota, te recomiendo más mi idea, esa la gustara mucho pero mucho más-

La Haruno entró a su hogar…

Se encontró con la escena más linda que pudo haber visto en su vida, eso superaba cualquier fotografía; Sasuke acostado y contra su pecho se hallaba Fugaku profundamente dormido sosteniendo su oso de peluche. Sus respiraciones era tranquilas, eran tan iguales, como dos gotas de agua en el camino…

En verdad parecían "Padre e hijo", aunque la realidad fuera "Tío y sobrino", eran familia…

Tomó su cámara y captó la imagen más bella…

Sasuke sintió el flash y se levantó rápidamente…

-Buenas noches Sakura-Dijo con voz pasiva

-Buenas noches-Respondió sonriente al saludo-Yo llevaré a Fugaku a su habitación-

-Descuida, yo lo llevo-Sakura cargo a su hijo

Bajó a los pocos minutos…

-Creo que es hora de marcharme-Dijo Sasuke

-Si. ¡Oh! Por cierto…toma-Le entregó las pantuflas

-Gracias, Hmp-

-¡Adiós!-

.

.

Días despues…

-Mami, tienes una llamada-Exclamo Fugaku

_-¿Bueno?-Dijo Sakura_

_-¿Sakura-san?-Era la voz de un adolescente de 15 años-Venga por favor, mi madre esta muy mal y no quiere ir al hospital- _

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? Contestame Inoichi- _

_-Mejor le explico cuando llegue a nuestra casa- _

_-Ok, en unos minutos estare por allá-_

Sakura colgó pero casi de inmediato, meditó por unos segundos e inmediatamente tomó el telefono, esta vez para realizar una llamada

_-¿Sasuke? Soy Sakura- _

_-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Le pasa algo a Fugaku?- _

_-No, él esta muy bien, Inoichi-chan me habló y dice que su madre no esta bien, ¿No te molesta si Fugaku-chan se queda contigo un par de horas?- _

_-Sabes que no me molesta, traelo y atiende a Ino, espero que tu amiga no tenga nada grave- _

_-Claro- _

.

.

Sakura bajó rapidamente de la camioneta, tocaba la puerta con gran desesperación…

-¡Ino! ¡Abreme!-Gritaba más más fuerte

-¡Sakura-san!-Quien abrió la puerta fue Daichi Hyuuga, el niño ahora tenía 10 años

-¿Dónde esta tu mamá?-Pregunto preocupada

-En su habitación-

-¿Dónde estan tus hermanos, Daichi?-

-Mi hermano Inoichi los esta cuidando, estan en la habitación de Sasori-

-Ok, ve con ellos, yo ire con tu madre-

-Si Sakura-san, como usted diga-

Sakura fue corriendo a la habitación de su amiga…

-¡Ino!-Se quedó estatica al ver a su amiga muy golpeada en el rostro-¿Quién te lastimo de esa forma?-Abrazó a su amiga y verificó la magnitud de los golpes-¿Quién fue?-Su amiga seguía llorando?

-Kabuto…fue Kabuto-Dijo entre lagrimas

-Tranquila…ya pasó todo…-Abrazó a su amiga

.

.

.

-¡Pero Sakura-san!-Esto era lo mismo desde ese día en que Sakura había auxiliado a Ino-¡Llevamos 4 días comiendo ensalada de fruta! ¿No podemos comer otra cosa?-Preguntaron las gemelas Nara

-No, si hoy se acaban su desayuno, prometo que comeran otra cosa-Dijo sonriente-Ademas, ahora que lo recuerdo, ustedes no quisieron quedarse con sus padres-Reclamó divertida la pelirosa

-¡No!-Exclamo inmediatamente Inoichi-Mi papá apenas esta comenzando "su matrimonio" con Hanabi, prefiero no meterme-Explico sonriente

-Nosotras ni pensarlo nos quedamos allá-Contestaron rapidamente las gemelas-A papá todo le parece problemático, ademas, con la llegada del nuevo bebe, es preferible que Temari-san este tranquila, debe descansar-Las adolescentes querían mucho a Temari como para darle "molestias"

-Mi papá es muy gruñón-Dijo Sasori-Aunque Matsuri-san cocina delicioso…-

-Con mi papá hablando todo el tiempo del destino, definitivamente no, y luego ver a Tenten entrenar con esas flechas de tiro al blanco. Da miedo-Dijo en un tono gracioso Daichi-¡Uh! Pero Tenten es muy divertida, luego convence a Hizashi-chan para que juguemos-Exclamo el niño

.

.

-¿Sakura?-Exclamo Kakashi al ver la camiobeta de la pelirosa estacionarse en su casa cargada de cosas-Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Hola Kakashi sensei, ¿Es posible que las cosas de Ino se queden en su cochera?-

-Por supuesto, sabes que pueden contar conmigo…¿Qué sucedió?-Cuestiono Kakashi muy preocupado por la rubia Yamanaka

-No puede pagar más la renta de la casa…y otros problemas-

-Entiendo, dile a Ino-chan que cuenta con mi apoyo…y con el de Anko-

.

.

.

Días despues…

-Los chicos ya se durmieron-Menciono Sakura mientras salía de su casa para sentarse en el corredor donde estaba su amiga Ino-¿Me vas a contar que sucedió?-

-Gracias por tu ayuda, nos has brindado tu hogar, es un gesto inigualable-Exclamó Ino con una sonrisa triste-Kabuto se había ido de viaje hace una semana y regresaba ese día, el tenía muy claro que los cualquiera de mis hijos le abriría la puerta para que me esperara. Inoichi no estaba, había salido un rato para hacer un proyecto de la escuela y luego volvería para vigilar a sus hermanos. Yo sabía que el regresaría a las 4 de la tarde, así que me apresure en el hospital para salir temprano. Llegué a la casa y me percaté de la camioneta estacionada, pensé que Kabuto veía televisión o algo parecido. Entré y todo estaba en silencio, los niños estaban en la recamara de Inoichi muy asustados, escuché un grito de Kaede y traté de entrar a mi habitación,fue cuando vi la escena más espantosa de mi vida…vi a…Kabuto…tratando de bajarle el pantalón a mi niña…a mi Kaede-Ino inmediatamente abrazó a Sakura para seguir llorando fuertemente-Mi pequeña niña lloraba, no lo dude y me lanzé sobre el idiota. Quería matarlo y sabía que iba a hacerlo pero luego él tambien me golpeó, le gritaba a Kaede que se escondiera con sus hermanos. Me gritó que minimo lo dejara acostarse con mi hija…que eso era como una "recompensa" ya que yo no aceptaba tener sexo con él, dijo que tenía sus necesidades y que ya se había cansado que yo siempre le pusiera un alto a nuestra relación para no avanzar más allá-

-Maldito idiota-Vociferó Sakura

-Inoichi llegó cuando él me estaba golpeando, tampoco lo pensó y trató de defenderme, Kabuto tambien lo golpeó, cuando se dio cuenta que mi hijo tenía el labio partido, salió huyendo, dijo que no valíamos la pena. ¿Ahora que le diré a mis hijos, Sakura? ¿Cómo les explico?-

Tu solo les dirás que…muchas veces, personas como ese Kabuto buscan a mujeres "frágiles" como nosotras, personas que tengamos ciertas debilidades que ellos buscan exactamente, pero que aun, cuando alguien nos hace daño, sabremos salir adelante. Que dejemos que el viento se lleve todo lo malo, que solo nos quede lo positivo. Dile a tus hijos que cierren ese capitulo de su vida porque no volverá a suceder-Explicó lo mejor que pudo la pelirosa-Eso es lo único que les dirás, veraz que no te preguntaran más, confiaran en la seguridad y la verdad de tus palabras-

-Gracias, Sakura-Ino volvió a abrazar a su amiga

.

.

-Usted sabe que yo tengo una voz como ningún otro cantante-Se vanagloriaba Itachi ante un hombre de cabello rubio-Y aun en estos 7 años continúo cantando en bares, necesito superarme, y esta claro que con Aiko Tahakeshi no lo lograre-

-Ya veo tu gran problema. En parte tienes mucha razón, solo que prácticamente "tu perteneces" a Aiko, te daré un consejo, es mejor que tengas a Tahakeshi como tu amiga, porque como enemiga es una fiera, yo probé de esa "mala" agua una vez…y es todo una pesadilla-

-Al menos piénsalo, Deidara-Insistió el pelinegro

-o pensare Uchiha pero no te aseguro nada-

.

.

Horas más tarde…

Itachi estaba por entrar a su habitación con una mujer hermosa de ojos azules y cabellera negra que llevaba puesto un vestido corto color rojo igual que unas zapatillas altas, cuando una Aiko Tahakeshi salió más que furiosa del ascensor…

-¡Aiko!-Exclamo Itachi

-¡Tu y yo hablaremos!-Grito la pelirroja-¡Y tu mujerzuela! ¡Sera mejor que te largues!-

-¿Y si no me quiero ir?-Retó la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a Itachi-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¡Te diré lo que voy a hacer!-Jaloneó a la otra mujer y ya cuando la pelinegra estuvo separada de Itachi, le propinó una gran patada

-¡Kya! ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Estas desquiciada!-Grito asustada al verse prácticamente azotada contra la pared, salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces

-Hnn…zorra…y tu pedazo de idiota, podrías explicarme ¿Por qué te vieron platicando con mi competencia?-

-No se de que hablas-Negó

-No te hagas el inocente, te vieron platicar con Deidara-

-Él fue quien insistió en hablar conmigo-Siguió negando

-¡No mientas!-Insistió la pelirroja-Si algo que detesto es que me mientan, así que ya tomé una buena decisión…¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO! Regresa a las calles que es donde perteneces-

-¡¿Qué dices?...¡No! ¡Oye preciosa! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-Detuvo a la pelirroja justo en el ascensor, Aiko lo observó fijamente-Tal vez podamos arreglar las cosas-Deslizó su nariz por el suave cuello de Aiko, esperaba que el seducirla le ayudara en algo-Vamos a mi habitación, te hare algo tan delicioso que te hará cambiar de opinión-

-Púdrete idiota-Finalizó Aiko al propinar un puñetazo en el rostro del Uchiha, optó por tomar el ascensor y desapareció, jamás vería el rostro de Itachi

.

.

El tiempo paso muy aprisa; las cosas mejoraron notablemente para Ino, sus hijos eran quienes la habían ayudado en la recuperación, todo era nuevamente alegría…

-¿Por qué no colocas velitas en el pastel?-Cuestiono Ino al ver que el pastel de chocolate no tenía ni una sola velita de cumpleaños

-No provocare un incendio el día en que mi hijo cumple 7 años-Contesto firmemente Sakura

-¡Oh! ¡Por todos los santos, Sakura! No exageres-Decía riéndose la Yamanaka-Un par de velitas no incendiaran el lugar-

-He dicho que no-Siguió contestando

-¿Y se puede saber porque no?-Pregunto Ino mientras observaba a los pequeños jugar

Fugaku se encontraba jugando con la hija de Naruto y Hinata, Mikoto y Sasuke vigilaban a todos los niños, los hijos de Ino también jugaban con los pequeños…

Todo era diversión, colores, globos, un sinfín de decoraciones, pastel, dulces, sin duda alguna, "el paraíso" de los niños…

-Te daré muy buenos motivos. Me abandonaron con 7 meses de embarazo, Fugaku-chan cayó enfermo gravemente cuando cumplió 7 días de haber nacido, a los 7 meses lo secuestraron, ¿Sigo con la lista?, no voy a ser la culpable de que en su cumpleaños numero 7 haya un incendio-

-Hay veces en que eres muy exagerada, amiga-Determinó Ino

Ino dirigió su mirada hacia la calle, en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con Kiba Inuzuka, el hombre la saludó con una sonrisa, a lo cual Ino también lo saludó.

Cuando la camioneta del Inuzuka desapareció…

-Esa mirada fue bastante intensa-Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa de complicidad-¿Qué sucede entre tu y Kiba?

-No empieces con tus cosas, Sakura-Dijo Ino con la esperanza de que su amiga se olvidara del tema

Sakura miró fijamente a su amiga…

-Esta bien, te lo diré. Fui de compras la semana pasada y lleve a mis hijos, lo encontré con sus hijos, platicamos y nos invito a comer, cuando estábamos almorzando, me dijo que mis hijos eran adorables y que yo era una mujer excepcional-

-Uhmm, ya veo, encontraste al hombre de tus sueños-

-No es "el hombre de mis sueños", además, Kiba no es el tipo de hombre que yo busco, no es el hombre de mi vida-

.

.

Ino y Kiba mordían con mucha alegría el pastel, Sakura les tomaba las fotografías, los invitados reían al ver como la pareja quedaba totalmente embarrada del rostro…

Ino abrazo con dulzura a Kiba y le plantó un beso, después le limpio con delicadeza los rastros de pastel, lo amaba tanto…

La rubia se fue a sentar un momento donde se hallaba Sakura y unas cuantas mujeres más. Una castaña de ojos perlados (Hanabi), una rubia de ojos de un verde turquesa (Temari), otra castaña pero de orbes negros (Matsuri) y una mujer de cabello y orbes cafés (Tenten). Y la verdad es que sorprendía la presencia de todas esas mujeres, pues ellas eran las respetivas parejas de los padres de los hijos de Ino. Hanabi actualmente salía con Sai (El padre de Inoichi). Temari era la mujer de Shikamaru (Padre de las gemelas Aiko y Kaede). Matsuri era la esposa de Gaara (El padre de Sasori) y Tenten era la esposa de Neji Hyuuga (el papá de Daichi).

-¿Saben como me di cuenta de que Kiba era el amor de mi vida?-Indagó la rubia

-¿Cómo?-Cuestionaron interesadas sus amigas

-Les diré un secreto pero más les vale guardarlo muy bien-

-¡Ok!-

Ino clavó su vista exactamente en el lugar donde Kiba bailaba animadamente con los niños. Los 5 hijos de ella y los 2 de él…

-Resulta que Hana, no es su hija-Comenzó Ino

-Eso no te lo creo-"Reclamó" Tenten-Esa chica es idéntica a él-

Y eso era cierto, Hana Inuzuka (14 años) era idéntica a Kiba…

-Lo se, es increíble el parecido. Bien-Continuo-Resulta que la madre de Hana ya había estado casada con otro hombre antes que Kiba-

-O sea que Hana es hija de "ese otro primer hombre"-Menciono Matsuri

-Exacto. Kiba aceptó a su mujer con la pequeña, la amaba demasiado como para no aceptarla con la pequeña. Sora si es hijo suyo y de su mujer-

Sora Inuzuka era un niño de cabellera negra y ojos azules (Como la madre) pero era muy parecido a Kiba…

-Cuando esa mujer estaba a punto de abandonar a Kiba, se dio cuenta de que Kiba adoraba a Hana como si fuese su propia hija, mostraba ese mismo amor igual que a Sora. Ella anhelaba el auto rojo convertible de Kiba, entonces le propuso un trato. Dejarle a Hana a cambio del auto, Kiba inmediatamente acepto, incluso le dio dinero "extra". Antes de marcharse, es mujer le dijo que también podía quedarse con Sora, que ambos eran "un estorbo" en su camino-

-Wow-

-Así me di cuenta de que Kiba era el amor de mi vida-Suspiro soñadoramente-Por cierto chicas…ya estoy embarazada-Exclamo con gran felicidad antes de irse a bailar con su marido

Dejando a unas amigas totalmente sorprendidas…

Realmente Ino NO perdía el tiempo…

.

.

-Realmente es sorprendente que haya vivido todo este tiempo, usted supo cuidarla muy bien. La enfermedad que su madre padecía por mucho le daba 5 años de vida y usted supo mantenerla 10 años, realmente esto nos sorprende-Determinó uno de los paramédicos

Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke…

Mikoto Uchiha había muerto…

-¿Hace cuanto?-Cuestiono Sakura

-Hoy, venía a despertarla para que desayunara, entre y…ya estaba muerta-

.

.

Tocaba la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hotel…

Y finalmente abrió…

-¿Puedo pasar?-Cuestiono Sakura, ella llevaba un vestido negro, su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta

-Hnn-Sasuke se hizo a un lado para permitir que la pelirosa entrara-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Preguntando, Kakashi me dijo que te vio entrar aquí…¿Por qué no estuviste presente?-

-Durante años cuide de mi madre, no podría soportar el hecho de…despedirla, no tuve el suficiente valor, sabía perfectamente que no lo soportaría-Sasuke se sentó en la esquina de la cama, paso su mano por su cabellera

Sakura se sentó a su lado…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sin darse cuenta ya se habían en el brillo que cada uno de sus orbes emanaba ante la situación, el uno del otro, las mejillas de ambos comenzaron a tornar un color rojizo. Sasuke se decidió y levemente fue acercándose a Sakura, anhelaba aquel contacto…

El tiempo se congeló en su alrededor…

Desde siempre…Hacía mucho tiempo Sasuke había deseado estar así con la pelirosa, y ahora era una realidad. Un deseo que había reprimido con tal de que Sakura no se alejara, pero ahora…ella también deseaba que "algo más" sucediera entre ambos.

-Te amo-Murmuro antes de presionar sus labios con los de aquella chica que tenía a su lado-Te amo y no lo puedo evitar-

La Haruno se dejó llevar por aquellos sentimientos que Sasuke le estaba transfiriendo, ¿En que momento permitió que la lengua de Sasuke se introdujera más en su boca?, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que disfrutaba plácidamente de la acción, durante años se había negado a sentir aquella sensación, pero esta vez todo era distinto.

Sasuke la besaba con suma delicadeza, transfiriéndole todo su amor, absolutamente todo lo que sentía por ella…

Pero, ¿Y ella que sentía?...¿Amor?, ¿Simple atracción?, ¿Qué era todo aquello que se acumulaba en su pecho cada vez que lo veía?, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, ¿Y porque sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar?, ¿Por qué?. Todo aquello era muy confuso, esta bien, lo admitía, admitía que lo amaba, aun así, tenía miedo de sufrir…

De algo estaba segura, este sentimiento en su pecho era diferente al que se tiene hacia un amigo, era algo diferente, algo más intenso.

Ella sentía todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos…

Aunque en este momento, las sensaciones vencieron a la razón, necesitaba sentirse "amada" y solo se permitiría sentirse "amada" si aquella persona que se lo demostraba fuera Sasuke.

Solo él…

Ahora no se sentía presionada de estar "haciendo el amor", no, esta vez no lo hacía por temor a que la dañasen, por primera vez lo hacía porque quería estar con su persona más especial…

El Uchiha la fue recostando sobre la mullida cama. En estos momentos agradecía haberse refugiado en aquel hotel, eso le había brindado una gran oportunidad.

-Uhm-Suspiró delicadamente al sentir como Sasuke besaba su cuello con lentitud y como bajaba las mangas del vestido que traía puesto-Mmm…-

Sakura le sacó la camisa con lentitud, Sasuke se dedicaba a mordisquear el cuello de la Haruno, estaba seguro de que dejaría varias marcas rojizas…

-Te deseo-Escucho decir al Uchiha

-Yo…-Enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de Sasuke-…también-

El vestido descansaba junto con la camisa de Sasuke en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación que ya empezaba a tener un aire bastante caliente…

Sakura se separó un poco de Sasuke y se quitó el molesto vestido que le impedía tener un mejor contacto con el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo. Se deleitaba con el suave tacto que tenían, fue masajeando ligeramente los pechos de Sakura, la joven dejo escuchar al Uchiha un leve gemido, un gemido que era provocado por las magnificas caricias. Sakura le quitó los pantalones junto con los bóxers, todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa temblaba, Sasuke le demostraba cuanto la amaba.

-Te amo-Volvió a repetir el Uchiha

Sakura cerró los ojos, no sabía que decir, Sasuke le había confesado sus sentimientos, aunque bueno, tal vez la acción que realizaban era mejor que miles de palabras juntas. La besaba con suma desesperación.

¡Al diablo que fuesen amigos!

Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que el Uchiha le hiciera el amor, estaba segura de que no le bastarían esos besos y caricias, apenas se daba cuenta de que "quería mucho más de Sasuke Uchiha".

Ya después pensaría en las consecuencias. Aunque, con gusto pagaría "la condena" con tal de pasar la noche junto a Sasuke.

Se quedó en shock cuando el Uchiha bajaba con desesperación su ultima prenda interior, una desesperación tan grande que pensó que en vez de sacárselas, lo que haría sería arrancárselas. Cuando Sasuke se deshizo de ellas, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de Sakura, la joven de orbes jades arqueó la espalda ante la sensación…

-Ah…-

Sasuke se excitó ante el gemido de la pelirosa, sabía que debía hacerlo lentamente (Para que su "amada" disfrutara más) , así estuvo durante unos largos y prolongados minutos proporcionándole placer hasta que sintió que Sakura nuevamente se arqueaba, aunque esta vez era porque la mujer había llegado a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

-Tranquila-Le murmuro Sasuke-No te lastimaría jamás-

-Se que nunca me harás daño-Le sonrió con dulzura-Nunca…de ti-

Siempre le había gustado aquella sonrisa, Sakura era una mujer única, solo ella tenía ese matiz de inocencia tanto en el exterior como en el interior, muy inocente en verdad. Por eso se había enamorado de ella. Sakura era dulce, inocente, cariñosa, amable, responsable, trabajadora, claro, con un carácter "explosivo", así la adoraba, tan bipolar, tan Sakura.

Se posiciono entre las piernas de la Haruno, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella, saborear cada exquisita parte de la mujer que tenía debajo suyo. Sakura sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, suspiró y cerró los ojos…

Sasuke entraba en ella con suma delicadeza, la Haruno clavó sus uñas en la ya bastante sudorosa espalda de Sasuke, estaba muy segura de que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que el Uchiha, igual de bañada en ese perlado liquido que recorría sus cuerpos debido a la acción. Unos mechones rosados se pegaban a la frente, el cuello y brazos de Sasuke. En la frente de Sakura se mezclaban sus cabellos rosados con los negro-azulados de Sasuke.

Él se dedicaba a embestirla con demasiada pasión, la fricción era sumamente deliciosa, disfrutaba como Sasuke hacía aquellos movimientos frenéticos y unos segundos más tarde la embestía lentamente(Como si deseara torturarla de una manera deliciosa), las vibraciones que sentía eran increíbles, definitivamente, Sasuke estaba logrando que ella alcanzara el cielo con las manos.

A Sakura se le ocurrió una idea "fascinante", acomodo sus piernas en el pecho de Sasuke, le sonrió con picardía y Sasuke comprendió, comenzó nuevamente.

Hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax…

.

.

-Ahhhh…-Gimió una vez más como lo había hecho durante las ultimas horas de la noche-Máss…-

Sasuke definitivamente era increíble…

Sasuke embestía de una manera deliciosa…

.

.

Y la noche aun era bastante larga…

.

-¿Te dijo "Te amo", no le contestaste nada y te fuiste del hotel?-Pregunto confundida Ino

-¡Hey!, ¡Hey! Corrección, me dijo "Te amo", tuvimos sexo, no le conteste y luego SI me fui del hotel-Corrigió "sabiamente" la pelirosa

-Peor aun-Regaño la rubia

Sakura se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza al darse cuenta que en el momento de "corregirse sabiamente", lo único que había logrado era "verse más patética"…

-Debes pensar bien lo que haces-Sugirió la rubia

-Se que suena tonto pero…tuve miedo-

-¿Miedo de que?-Reprochó la rubia-¿De que te pase algo bueno en tu vida?, amiga, no todo es "oscuro", deberías estar loca de alegría por algo como esto. Sakura, no todo en la vida se trata de "perder lo mejor de tu vida"-

-Tal vez…tengas razón-

-Claro que tengo razón-Se vanaglorio Ino-Siempre la tengo, espero que pronto resuelvas este "problemilla", ojala que sea en algo que se de beneficio para ambos. Quítate tantas "tonterías" de la mente y disfruta del amor que te esta brindando Sasuke-

.

Días más tarde…Sasuke había salido de Konoha por unos días, había deseado salir unos días del lugar tras los hechos que habían ocurrido a la muerte de su madre, necesitaba reflexionar.

.

.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir aquí-Le dijo Sasuke mientras le abría la puerta de aquella misma habitación de hotel en la que se había encerrado el día del sepelio de su madre

-Descuida-Contesto un poco nerviosa la mujer de cabellos rosados-¿Por qué no me citaste en "El Barrio Uchiha?, a fin de cuentas es tu hogar-

-Hmp. Aun no me siento con la capacidad mental de pisar ese lugar, me sigue recordando a mi madre, mi padre…toda mi familia-Explicó Sasuke

-Claro, lo entiendo-Era la hora de decirle "la verdad"-Sasuke, yo…-

-Sakura-Se adelantó

-¿Si?-

-Hay algo que quiero proponerte-Sakura alzó una ceja, ¿Qué quería proponerle?, el muchacho tomó la mano de la ojijade y comenzó a acariciarla-Si tu me lo pides…yo soy capaz de rechazar mi entrada a la universidad-La Haruno seguía sin comprender-Nos casaríamos, le daría mi apellido a Fugaku-chan…él sería un Uchiha más, le daremos hermanitos, mejor aun, le daríamos una familia llena de amor, yo podría seguir con la administración de los negocios que tengo hasta ahora, yo soy capaz de todo por ti-

Sintió miedo…

Miedo de aquella confesión…

De que todo fuese un sueño…

-Lo siento Sasuke-Bajó la mirada y alejó su mano para que Sasuke no la siguiera acariciando-Tu y yo no nos podríamos llevar de ese modo. Yo…yo no te amo-Dijo con la voz entrecortada-No te amo-

-Pero nosotros tuvimos…-

-Eso fue un estúpido error-Se apresuró a hablar-Un error del cual…me arrepiento. Además, tu no eres el padre de mi hijo, no creo que te haga gracia alguna el criar un hijo de otro-

-Estos años te he demostrado que para Fugaku-chan soy un padre, te he demostrado que quiero mucho a ese niño, sin importarme que sea el hijo de…otro-

-No significas nada en mi corazón. ¡Nunca serás un padre para Fugaku-chan! ¡Nunca!-

Que mentira más grande…

-Yo solo veo en ti a mi mejor amigo, eso es lo único a lo que tu aspiras en mi, el ser mi amigo-Trató de acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke

-Suéltame-De un ligero golpe alejó la mano de Sakura, río con ironía-Hace un par de segundos me has dicho que no soy nadie para ti, y que mucho menos soy "alguien" para Fugaku-chan, nada-

-No quiero que terminemos así…por favor-Sus orbes jades estaban llorosos-Y mal interpretas mis palabras, no quise decir eso-

-¿Yo malinterpreto?, me acabas de decir que no significo nada para ti, bien, entonces vete, al fin y al cabo no tiene caso que sigas conversando con alguien a quien no aprecias ni un poco-

-Yo…-

-¡Largo!-

.

-A Kiba le gustara esta casa-Comentó la rubia-Mira, queda enfrente del Barrio Uchiha-

-Si-

-Hay amiga, es que verdaderamente tú tuviste la culpa. Lo que tu querías era que él encontrara a alguien mejor que tú-Regañó la Yamanaka

Sakura se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que Ino se había dado cuenta?

-¿Cómo fue que…-

-Sakura, Sakura, no estoy segura de que yo sea la indicada para decírtelo pero, siempre te has menospreciado. Tu crees que Sasuke merece algo mejor que tu, por eso le dijiste esas tonterías, a él no le interesa la posición social…él se enamoró de ti por como eres, no por lo que tienes-

-El se merece a alguien mejor-

-Eres todo un caso amiga, Sasuke siempre estuvo ofreciéndote su amor en bandeja de plata y cuando se te da la oportunidad, lo hechas a perder-

.

.

¿Se preguntaran que había sido de la vida de Itachi?, bueno, actualmente salía con una rubia de ojos azules llamada Tori, se había metido en las drogas, en pocas palabras, había vuelto a ser el mismo "vago sin oficio ni beneficio" que abandonó a Sakura…

Ahora mismo se hallaba en un viejo auto con Tori…

-Oye, ya te gastaste todo el dinero en drogas-Le regañó la rubia-Voy a comprar COMIDA, ¿Me entendiste?, yo no vivo solo de la droga-La mujer salió enfurecida del auto

-¡Lárgate!, ¡N…No te necesito!-Itachi salió del auto, en su mano llevaba una botella de alcohol

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tropezó con algo…

-Con un demonio, ¿Ahora que?, maldito fierro, no te atravieses…s en mi Cam...camino-

Esos "fierros" pertenecían a las vías del tren, él distinguió una luz a lo lejos…

.

.

-Mami, el teléfono esta sonando-Avisó Fugaku a su madre-Mami-

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?-Pregunto somnolienta la ojijade

-El teléfono esta sonando-Apretó su cobijita un poco más-Me voy a dormir mami-

-Descansa pequeño, yo contesto-

El Haruno se dirigió a su habitación para dormir un poco más, mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigía a la sala para contestar el dichoso teléfono…

-¿Bueno?, ¿Quién habla?-Pregunto cortésmente la mujer de cabellos rosados

_-¿Si?, ¿Señorita Haruno?, hablamos del hospital Otokagure, es por nuestro paciente Uchiha Itachi- _

-Así que tu mejor opción fue llamarme, ¿No…Itachi?-Bufo al momento de entrar en la blanca habitación del hospital-¡Valla! He de admitir que no sabía que tendrías el suficiente valor, ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?-

.

.

-Supongo que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, tienes un gran corazón y por mucho que me odies…siempre has sido bondadosa-Contesto Itachi

¿Cómo estaba Itachi?, solo una palabra definía su estado físico…deplorable. Era grave el daño que le había causado aquel tren que se "dirigía" hacía él, muchos huesos rotos, rasguños, nadie imaginaría que Itachi Uchiha ahora pasaría el resto de su vida postrado a una silla de ruedas.

-¿Y te aprovechaste de "mi debilidad"?, ¿O me equivoco?, porque dudo mucho que hayas cambiado siquiera un poco, esto no te ocurrió ser un "niño bonito y bien portado"-Sakura estaba roja de la furia

-En parte-Admitió el Uchiha-Siéntate-

-Di lo que tengas que decirme, estoy muy ocupada-Se sentó en una silla cercana

-Cuando te deje allí en esa centro comercial, más de una vez pensé en visitarte-

-¡¿Qué creías?, ¡¿Qué te proponías?, ¡¿Pensaste que yo te seguiría esperando en ese lugar? ¡¿Eh?, debes estar loco si crees que yo te seguiría esperando-

-Señorita Haruno, guarde silencio o me veré en la obligación de sacarla de la habitación del joven Uchiha-Advirtió la enfermera

-Claro-

La enfermera se retiró tan pronto como había llegado…

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Cuestiono la pelirosa

-Tengo mis métodos…-

-Como lo imagine, tan común en ti, siempre con tus misterios-

-¿Qué fue?...¿Como se llama?...Tiene 7 años recién cumplidos, ¿O me equivoco?-

-Valla, creí que no lo preguntarías. Fue un saludable niño, se llama Fugaku, aunque ni creas que te permitiré que te acerques a él-Advirtió la mujer

-¡Ja!, no seas tan ridícula, Sakura, ¿Crees que estoy en condiciones para acercarme a él?, ¿Qué le diré después de tanto tiempo?, ¿Hijo, vamos a jugar futbol?-Bufo Itachi-No estoy en las mejores condiciones de salud, al menos el tiempo que me queda de vida no es mucho…3 años, parece ser que dios en verdad me perdono, 3 años son demasiados para una sabandija como yo-

-No puedo decir que me alegra-Confeso la ojijade-Aunque te lo dijera, yo misma no me creería mis palabras, seria cruel y bien sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona, aunque no lo creas, te aprecio un poco-Le sonrió-Pese a lo muy bastardo que fuiste-Ambos rieron amargamente, la conversación era incomoda-Me diste a mi hijo, que es lo más grande de mi vida, es mi razón de ser-

-Recuerdas…¿Aquel día?-La mujer asintió-Tu me insistías y me insistías para que yo colocara mi mano en tu vientre para sentir los movimientos del bebé, me desespere tanto que te dije que si, tan solo para que te callaras-

-En el fondo supe que así era, tu no mostraban ningún sentimiento, me conforme con la ilusión de que al menos me habías respondido afirmativamente-

-Sonara ilógico que después de tantos años te diga esto, pero ahora que analizo más las cosas…si, si pude percibir los movimientos-

-¿Entonces porque me respondiste de una forma tan cruel en ese tiempo?-

-Vamos Sakura, tu conocías mi historia, yo no era "buena persona", era una porquería…al menos "una porquería" a la que le guardaban respeto, todos me tenían miedo…a esas alturas yo no podía mostrar sentimentalismos, soy frío y distante, debo admitir que en ese tiempo…me importaba muy poco lo que pasara junto con el bebé, solo te respondía en la forma que querías para que me dejaras en paz. Las personas mienten Sakura, muchas veces no hay una razón lógica, simplemente les llega un impulso y mienten, aunque muchas veces no tenga lógica-

A Sakura inmediatamente le vino la imagen de Sasuke…

.

.

Las clases eran un poco pesadas, aun le era algo difícil adaptarse, sin embargo, era lo mejor, necesitaba estar lejos de Sakura…

.

.

Sakura bajo de su auto, caminó por las aulas y la biblioteca, aquella universidad era demasiado grande, una estudiante le indico que Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba con un grupo de amigos afuera de las aulas…

.

.

-¿Entonces, Sasuke?, ¿Nos acompañas a tomar un café?-Pregunto con diversión una castaña de ojos azules, muy linda

-Anda, vamos-Insistieron los demás jóvenes

.

.

-¿Y ahora que le dirás?-Se regañaba Sakura-No seas tonta, ¿Le dirás que lo amas?-Divisó al Uchiha abrazando a una castaña-Esto solo me pasa por tonta-Apretó los puños al ver a esa castaña disfrutando de los abrazos del Uchiha-Mejor me voy, él merece a alguien mejor-Se dio media vuelta y empezó el camino hacia su auto

.

.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mujer de melena rosada que se daba la vuelta…

Para irse…

-Lo siento, no puedo acompañarlos-Contesto presurosamente el pelinegro

-Como digas-Contestaron su amigos

Aunque los amigos del Uchiha se quedaron demasiado extrañados cuando vieron que el Uchiha se alejaba corriendo como loco por los jardines del instituto

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!-Grito con desesperación

.

.

La mujer detuvo sus pasos, aquella voz, su corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación…

-Sakura-Pronuncio Sasuke al momento en que tomaba su mano para que volteara

Sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, podían sentir sus alientos chocar, sus miradas nuevamente se perdían, aquel momento mágico volvía…

-¿Que haces aquí?-Cuestiono suavemente

-Yo…vine a dejar a un conocido. Pase por aquí…yo…lo siento…esto fue un error, no debí venir...yo no se porque estoy aquí-Bajo la mirada apenada-Te mentí…-

-¿Qué?-

-Te mentí-Se aferró a la camisa del Uchiha y empezó a llorar-Lo siento-

Sasuke esbozó una cálida sonrisa, una que hace mucho no mostraba…

-¿En que me mentiste?-

-En que no eras un padre para Fugaku-chan, pero en verdad, tu has sido un gran ejemplo, tu si eres su padre, lo quieres como tal, te has ganado ese derecho-

Acarició la mejilla de la joven…

-Y mentí diciéndote que no te amaba…la verdad es que yo te amo mucho-Confesó con un sonrojo la pelirosa-¡Te amo tanto!-

Todo el cumulo de emociones se redujo en un beso, un roce cálido y al mismo tiempo apasionado, era inigualable, los llenaba de tanta alegría aquel contacto, los hacía soñar, suspirar, los vellos se le erizaban, sin duda era mejor que una droga, se separaron hasta que el aire se hiso escaso en sus pulmones…

-Pero no podemos estar juntos-

-¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo, Sakura?-Reprocho Sasuke

-Yo soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, mereces encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que si sea de tu nivel, yo no soy nada-

-Escúchame bien Sakura-Tomo con sus manos el delicado rostro de la mujer-Nunca digas que "no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi", ¿Entiendes?, tu eres y serás siempre lo mejor de mi vida-

La besó nuevamente…

.

.

.Ahora ya estaban casados, el beso que en estos momentos se daban era para festejar que eran el matrimonio Uchiha, un matrimonio muy feliz. Fugaku veía sonriente la escena, nunca antes había visto a su madre tan feliz, le gustaba el hecho de que su madre hubiese elegido a Sasuke, siempre lo había sentido como un padre, ahora más que era el marido de su madre, su vida estaba llena de felicidad, ahora si podía afirmar que tenía un padre y una madre, unos que nunca lo dejarían solo. Ahora el era…Uchiha Fugaku.

-¡Ah!, ¡Que lindo!-Gritaba Ino llena de felicidad, sus 5 meses de embarazo no le habían impedido andar a las vueltas para organizar la mejor boda

Sakura se mudaría al barrio Uchiha, la casa que le había heredado Tsunade quedaría en manos de Shizune e Iruka(El marido de Shizune)…

-Clientes e invitados a la boda, les anunciamos que hay una oferta en el pasillo 7 y 9 de este centro comercial. Y felicidades al matrimonio Uchiha-Se escucho que decía alguien desde los altavoces

-Te amo-Exclamo Sakura antes de unir sus labios con los del Uchiha

Muchas veces se había preguntado **_¿Dónde quedo el amor?_**...pues ahora ya tenía respuesta a esa pregunta que por años la había atormentado, aquella pregunta a la cual se había prometido no buscarle una respuesta, a la pregunta que había guardado en el interior de su corazón, ahora tenía respuesta…lo había encontrado en Sasuke Uchiha

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o...o.o.o.**_

Así llegamos al final. Ino fue con Kiba el "clasico" los mios, los tuyos y los nuestros xD pobre itachi T.T pero eso le pasa x malvado en esta fic ¬¬ jajaja espero hayan disfrutado la adaptacion. ¡Arigato!

Sayonara!


	6. Aviso

Hola a todos...

Gracias a todos los que han colocado un comentario hacia mis fics, en especial en esta adaptación de la pelicula. Pero el día de hoy me topé con un comentario muy especial, se bien que se van a recibir todo tipo de criticas (Sean buenas o positivas) pero tampoco es justo que lo digan con palabras que ha mi punto de vista son ofensivas...

Esto es para la persona que se autonombro "No querras saberlo" o sea cual sea el nombre que se puso, tacho de "asquerosa" esta adaptación, e incluso. A mi parecer, yo creo que si a esta persona no le gusto mi adaptación desde el momento en que leyó "la primera palabra", pudo simplemente dejar de leerlo, cosa que en la manera que se explico, creo que la leyo toda jajaja. Si no te gusta algo, simplemente deja de leerlo, aunque gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo. Yo creo que es "tonto" que leas algo que no te gusta, enserio, ¿Para que malgastar tiempo en algo que realmente odias? Y ahora que tomo en cuenta otro punto, te volviste a tomar el tiempo para ver lo que hise con tu comentario. Te repito la pregunta(Me importa muy poco si te sueno molesta) ¿Porque te tomas el tiempo de leer lo que odias?

A mi no me van a "quebrar" el espiritu comentarios como estos(Aunque acepto que borré tu primer mensaje), claro que conozco las reglas y me arriesgue a subir la historia, si llego a tener un problema con esto, simplemente lo arreglaré como cualquier persona inteligente. Por fortuna siempre he sido una persona muy claro y fuerte de caracter.

Eso es todo, ¿Sabes algo? Dejaré tu comentario, ya no lo borraré, supongo que viendo tu forma de ser o de escribir, ahora te dedicarás a criticar este "aviso" que puse.

¿Te parecio cursi lo que puse? No me importa.

Si me tomé el tiempo de contestarte, fue simplemente porque pense que era lo correcto.

...

Siempre existiran personas que realmente gusten de lo que yo escriba, así sea una adaptación, de esos comentarios positivos son de los que me validaré. Un ejemplo de las personas que me hicieron buenos comentarios son:

tEbUk-cHaN

MGGSS

Setsuna17

Lay

Lady Hyuga

Y a todos los amigos de mi ciudad que dejaron comentarios.


End file.
